A Little Something New
by Konflickted
Summary: H/D: They always claimed to hate each other, but curiosity got the better of them. One nice act brought them together in ways they never thought possible, and it has left them both quite confused.
1. Applesauce

**A Little Something New**

**A/N:** Before you read further, I have to admit that I have **NEVER** written on this subject before. I will start off by saying I am… inexperienced. I have only** EVER** had one partner. I am straight. This fiction, however, is **NOT**. If this sort of relationship bothers you, hit the back button now and read one of my other wonderful fictions. Angry homophobes will not be tolerated. Everyone has a right to write whatever they choose, myself included. Be kind when/if you review. This is uncharted waters for me.

**Disclaimer:** I have created plenty in my short time here, just not HP.

**Chapter One: Applesauce **

It was nice outside, which didn't explain the lack of students out and about the school grounds. Harry knew that many, like his best friends Ron and Hermione, were shut away inside studying. It just didn't make sense on a beautiful day like today. He had suggested they study outside but Hermione had other plans and insisted the library. Ron went along, trailing after her like a puppy and Harry was left on his own. He had his broom and he fully intended on taking advantage of this warm fall day. He mounted his broom and flew around the Quidditch pitch, enjoying the solace that flying allotted him. He glanced down at the stands, surprised to see he wasn't alone.

"What are you doing there, Malfoy?" Harry inquired suspiciously as he flew a mere meter from where Draco was sitting. He looked up at Harry.

"What's it to you, Potter?" Draco asked as he reached inside a brown paper bag, retrieving a small bowl with a lid. Draco pulled back the lid, exposing the bowl's contents. Draco looked up. "Ever have applesauce before?"

"Yeah," Harry said as he remained hovering on his broom.

"But have you ever had Agatha Apple's Applesauce?" Draco asked. "She'd be the most famous applesauce maker if it weren't for the fact that she was a muggle."

"Can't say that I have, Malfoy," Harry said. He was readying to take off but hesitated as Draco dipped the spoon into the thick applesauce.

"Do you want to try some?" Draco wondered aloud as he put the spoon in his mouth. Harry, having skipped lunch, was suddenly starved and landed a few feet from Draco. "I only have one spoon, so don't go slobbering on it."

"Why are you being nice?" Harry asked curiously as Draco placed the bowl in his hand. Their fingers brushed and Draco's cheek went from their nearly translucent cream to a blushing pink. Harry could feel the charge that seemed to be in the air.

"Because no one is around to catch me being nice," Draco said quickly as he pulled back his hand. "I can be a nice guy when I want to."

"Just like I can be a prick when I want to," Harry agreed. Draco nodded slightly. Harry spooned some of the applesauce in his mouth. It was the best he had ever eaten. "This is really good."

"See, I told you," Draco said. For ten minutes, the boys sat in silence together, polishing off the bowl of applesauce. When it was done, and the spoon had been licked clean, Harry stood.

"I… I guess I will see you around," Harry said. Draco shrugged, shoving the bowl and spoon back in the bag.

Harry couldn't believe that he couldn't get him out of his head. It was Draco! Of all the people in the world he could be fantasizing about, why him? Why now? It just didn't make sense. Well, fantasizing was a bit extreme. That would mean Harry had an imagination. He was more like reliving an earlier scene between them. They had shared a bowl of applesauce together. A seemingly harmless thing! Harry rested his head on the library table, hoping to block Hermione's chastising of Ron. He opened his eyes to see Draco staring back at him. Harry felt his heart skip a beat.

Draco, surrounded by his friends, seemed to hear nothing of what they said but instead stared directly at Harry. There was something in the way that those steely gray eyes met the green emerald eyes of Harry. There was some sort of threat, though Harry couldn't be sure. It seemed like forever before Draco pulled his gaze from Harry and focused on Pansy. Harry felt an uncomfortable stab of something as she played with Draco's hair. Harry's stomach clenched as he thought first of jealousy.

"I'll see you later," Harry said suddenly as he pulled his head from the table and shoved his books back into his bag. Hermione barely looked up as she waved him off. Harry headed out the library door and into the first boy's bathroom he came to. He dropped his bag on the floor and turned the water on, dipping his hands into the coolness that spilled from the silver taps.

"It doesn't help," a voice said from behind him. Harry froze, the water spilling between his fingers. Harry turned ever so slightly, glancing at Draco over his shoulder.

"Excuse me?" Harry asked as he continued to look. Draco was calm as he walked toward Harry, resting up against the sink next to the one Harry inhabited.

"The water won't help," Draco said in his quiet, drawling way that he spoke. "I've been trying to drown feelings I have since I can remember, but the water won't help."

"What do you know about it?" Harry asked as he continued to bring the water up to his face, his body bent over the sink. Draco dropped down a bit, his mouth level with Harry's ear.

"I know you've been staring at me," Draco whispered heavily in Harry's ear. Harry shivered involuntarily.

"Plotting against you," Harry lied. Draco raised an eyebrow.

"Really?" Draco said coolly. Harry righted himself, looking at Draco. It surprised him how unnaturally close they were standing. They could feel each other's breath on their faces.

It wasn't clear to Harry what happened next. One minute, they were glaring at each other, the next they were locked at the mouth, their tongues wrestling. Harry had never yearned so much to be with a person as he was when with Draco that moment. Draco was the first to pull away.

"I didn't know you cared so much," Draco drawled with a smirk as he wiped his bottom lip with his thumb. Draco repeated this action, drawing his thumb across Harry's bottom lip. "We should probably keep this little thing between us."

"Like I'd tell," Harry said quickly. Draco raised an eyebrow at him.

"So you know, Potter," Draco said coolly. "I'm not gay."

"Neither am I," Harry defended. Draco smirked again, his eyes sparkling.

"Yeah, I didn't believe it fully when I said it myself, either," Draco said as he started to walk away. He looked back at Harry, who was now leaning against the sink in complete silence. Harry nodded at him once.

"We should, uh, do this again sometime," Harry said quickly as if he couldn't believe he was suggesting it. A surprised little smile crossed Draco's face.

"I'd like that," Draco said. He opened the door to the bathroom. "I'll see you around."


	2. Girls

**A Little Something New**

**A/N:** Before you read further, I have to admit that I have **NEVER** written on this subject before. I will start off by saying I am… inexperienced. I have only** EVER** had one partner. I am straight. This fiction, however, is **NOT**. If this sort of relationship bothers you, hit the back button now and read one of my other wonderful fictions. Angry homophobes will not be tolerated. Everyone has a right to write whatever they choose, myself included. Be kind when/if you review. This is uncharted waters for me.

**Disclaimer:** I have created plenty in my short time here, just not HP.

**Girls**

It wasn't something he normally would do, going around and kissing (or letting someone kiss), certainly not with the way that his father raised him. It was always the same: shoulders back, guard your heart, and be a Malfoy. He shuddered. How he could hear that man's words in his head after all these months since his death. It seemed unlikely that Draco would ever be free of his father's haunting words. Well, if Father Malfoy could see him now. Draco laughed.

"What's so funny?" Pansy asked as she lifted her head to look at him. Her hair was mussed, but not in a sexy sort of careless way. Not messed like Harry Potter. Draco felt his stomach clench.

"Nothing, baby," Draco said as he touched her hair. It felt coarser than he preferred but said nothing of the sort. She was his girl, his lover. Pansy lowered her head back to his bare chest, sighing. Draco sighed in reply. He didn't mean to be distant with her. He just didn't know what to say to her. Something told him that if he admitted to kissing Harry, Pansy wouldn't have taken it well.

_'Shit, it shouldn't have ever happened,'_ Draco thought to himself. He closed his eyes just to have the eyes of that boy float in front of his lids. _'I should have kept my heart guarded.'_ He laughed again.

"Seriously, Draco," Pansy said as she picked her head up off his chest. "What's so damn funny?"

"Nothing," Draco said scowling. She placed her head upon his chest and Draco fingered her hair, wondering if Harry would ever lay with him like this after a particularly long love-making session.

_'God, I'm pathetic,'_ Draco moaned to himself. He could feel Pansy humming some tune, the sound waves vibrating against his body. He cupped one of her breast playfully.

"Something you want, Draco," Pansy asked as she tilted her head up to look at him. He grinned, meeting her waiting lips with his own. He felt her shift on top of him and for a split second, with his eyes closed, he prayed it wasn't her. He jerked his eyes open, shaking his head. "No?"

"No… I mean yes. Yes, I want something Pansy," Draco said quickly as he moved out from underneath her. He smiled at her quickly. "Let's try another way, ok? Just lay down on your stomach."

Draco was still for some time. She was still there, with him, but there was an awkward distance between them. It almost seemed strained. She had submitted to him, to his pleasure-driven acts, and she had enjoyed it. Still, there was something in the way he moaned her name that made Pansy believe that he was thinking of someone else. Draco knew it, too. Try as he may, he couldn't erase what had innocently happened in the bathroom from his mind.

Harry was having his own internal struggle. He loved girls, their sweet smells, their soft curves, and the way they said his name. He had never doubted that he would marry a girl, that he would love girls forever, and yet there he was with an inkling that there might be something wrong with him. Harry looked at his reflection, his tooth brush in his mouth. He glanced at Ron, who was next to him brushing his own teeth in the mirror next to him.

"Do you think I'm good looking?" Harry asked Ron suddenly. Ron made a face.

"What are you on about now?" Ron asked as he sprayed the mirror with some toothpaste foam. He raised an eyebrow.

"I don't know," Harry said as he continued to brush his teeth.

"Look, mate, Gin's crazy about you," Ron said laughing. He wiped the mirror with his sleeve. Harry nodded. "You'd have to ask her if she thinks you're good looking, you know. Its just weird, you know. I can't think of you in those terms."

"Never mind," Harry grumbled. He leaned over and spit in the sink.

"Aren't you supposed to meet Ginny by the library?" Ron asked as he watched Harry rinse his toothbrush.

"Yeah," Harry said as he checked his watch. "I'm running late, as usual. See you around, Ron."

Harry wasn't surprised to see Ginny already waiting for him outside of the library. She smiled at him, her hair pulled back from her face. She leaned against the door, looking at him with an intensity that sometimes scared him. He grinned. She was always a forward girl, though she reserved it for him.

"What took you so long?" Ginny whispered as she grabbed his hand and pulled him down the corridor where they'd be a little less out in the open.

"Brushing up," Harry said quickly as he laughed. She threw her arms around his neck, tilting her head back. Harry lowered his mouth, clenching his eyes shut against the brief image that flashed through his head. He refused to let those steel cold eyes interrupt him.

"Oh, Harry," Ginny whispered as they edged deeper into the dark shadows of the hall. Harry pushed all thoughts from his mind and focused on Ginny. She squirmed under his touch, but didn't deny him the pleasure of knowing her intimately. He wasn't shy about making his wants known, and he took her right there in the abandoned hallway. His mouth caressed her slightly before he finally pulled away, resting his head against the stone wall next to her.

"You ok?" Harry asked. Ginny shot him one of her trademark grins.

"Always," Ginny sighed as she moved to button her shirt.

"What do we have here? Potter and the Weasel girl," drawled a low voice. Harry and Ginny looked up in shock to see Draco Malfoy walking towards them.

"You're out of bed after hours, Malfoy," Harry threatened as he moved in front of Ginny.

"So are you, Potter," Draco drawled as he tried to look around Harry to Ginny. "Nice rack, Weasley."

"Shut it, Malfoy," Harry snapped as he moved to block Ginny some more. Draco smirked.

"Don't worry. I won't tell anyone that our Golden Boy is out after hours doing the dirty deed with Ginny Weasley," Draco said as he looked back to Harry. "I'd _hate_ to ruin your reputation."

"Shove off," Ginny snapped as she pushed past Harry and Draco, heading back toward the main corridor and the common room. Draco turned and watched her disappear before turning and looking at Harry, his arms crossed.

"So, I didn't realize that you and Ginny were a thing," Draco said as he let his gaze run the length of Harry's body. Harry could feel the weight of his stare, so unlike the glaring looks Draco normally gave him.

"Yeah, well," Harry said shrugging. Draco's eyes fell again on Harry's eyes. "It's no secret, if that's what you are wondering."

"She just doesn't seem your type," Draco commented. Harry laughed.

"And what? You are?" Harry asked incredulously. Draco shot him a scathing look, checking over his shoulder quickly.

"Shut it, Potter," Draco said making a face. "There's nothing between us."

"I agree," Harry said coolly. "Nothing."

Harry walked past Malfoy, their shoulders colliding solidly. Harry and Draco's eyes met as they brushed past each other, but nothing more was said. Harry headed back toward the common room. He was deep in thoughts, troublesome, worrisome thoughts. It didn't make sense. He liked Ginny. She aroused him. They made sense. He glanced at the floor, ashamed as he walked through the portrait hole. Ginny was waiting, worry on her face.

"What happened after I left," Ginny asked him. Harry shook his head.

"Nothing," Harry said. "Malfoy was just being his typical self."

Ginny opened her arms to him, Harry walking into them. She laughed as she pressed her mouth to his neck, eliciting a moan from deep within him. He felt his muscles tense against her roaming hands. He slid his hands through her hair, tugging on it slightly as he tilted her head back. She lightly touched his skin, tickling him slightly. A cough interrupted them, causing Ginny and Harry to turn and look for its source.

"Not to be a stickler for rules or code or anything," Ron mumbled with his cheeks flaming, clashing with his fiery red hair. "But I'd rather not see you two doing the things that you are doing about to do."

"Awe, c'mon Ron," Ginny teased. "You and Hermione have done worse, I'm sure." Ron's face went redder.

"What I do is none of my little sister's business," Ron said huffily. He raised an eyebrow at Harry. "You coming to bed?"

"Yeah," Harry sighed as he reluctantly released Ginny. Planting a final kiss on her lips, the two boys headed up to their dormitory. Harry sat on the edge of his bed, listening to Ron complain about Ginny. Harry watched Ron strip down to his underwear. Harry pulled his own clothes off, tucking himself under his covers. With his eyes closed, Harry could picture Ron's pale, freckly chest and without warning, he wondered if Draco would be that pale.

Harry felt something stirring below as he pictured Draco. Harry, disgusted with his imagination, turned in his bed and buried his face in his pillow. He forced himself to think of Ginny, and he grinned. She made him feel wanted, and she really was exciting to be with. He liked the way she made him feel, and though he had just come from being with her, he found himself thinking of what they had been doing in the corridor. His heart pounded uncomfortably as Draco slid into Ginny's place. He felt his stomach clench uncomfortably.

_'Its all wrong,'_ Harry thought frowning. He pulled his shirt on over his chest and pulled on a pair of jeans. _'I have to get some air.'_

Pulling on his Invisibility Cloak and pocketing his wand, Harry left the boys dormitory and headed out of the common room. He thought of where he wanted to go, but not really knowing, he wandered for a while, careful not to make any noise. He climbed the steps to the Astronomy tower, his hand sliding along the wall for balance. He pulled off his cloak and stored it in his pocket before walking to the railing, look out at the school grounds.

"Never took you as one to sneak out, but here you are," a voice said from behind Harry. Harry could feel the warm of the speaker's breath tickle his ear slightly. "Twice in the same night, at that, Harry."

"What you don't know about me, Draco, could fill a stadium," Harry replied quickly as shivered involuntarily. Harry felt Draco take a step back.

"So now we are on first name basis?" He asked Harry. Harry glanced at him over his shoulder.

"You called me by my first name first," Harry said. Draco grinned, despite himself.

"That I did, didn't I?" Draco said as he crossed his arms and leaned against the railing. Harry felt suddenly nervous, though he couldn't imagine why.

"Look, I don't know what you're doing here, Draco, but I'm just here to clear my head," Harry said quickly. "I'm not here to get you in trouble, and I'm not here to get into trouble myself."

"Do you want to know why I'm here?" Draco asked suddenly as he slid a bit closer to Harry. Harry had his arms crossed defensively.

"I… I don't know," Harry said shrugging. "I mean, I guess. Sure. Why are you here?"

"Well, I was with Pansy tonight, like I am every night she's not being a complete bitch or ragging, you know, and the whole time I am with her I can't keep my head straight," Draco said casually as he inspected his finger nail for a minute. "At first, I wasn't sure why. I never had a problem focusing before, but tonight I was."

"Um, ok," Harry said as he glanced at Draco.

"Well, there I am with her, and things are fine," Draco said shrugging. "She was doing her thing, being on top like she likes it, and suddenly the thought of having to be with her, face to face, became a problem. It wasn't until she was in a more… submissive position, not looking at me that I was able to do what I was there to do."

"That's nice," Harry said uncomfortably.

"So, that's why I'm out here," Draco said casually. "To determine why I suddenly was distracted with a woman that I normally would be completely focused on."

"Uh… ok," Harry said. He wasn't sure what to say to Draco. The truth was Harry was confused. He liked girl, he liked Ginny and was attracted to her, but he found himself thinking thoughts that disturbed him. Apparently Harry wasn't the only one having disturbing thoughts.

"Well, I'm glad to see that you didn't seem to have any hang ups with Ginny after this afternoon," Draco said as he finally looked away from his nail to Harry. Harry hoped his face didn't betray his discomfort.

"Uh, no… no hang ups," Harry said as he made a gesture. "Things were… the same."

"Good," Draco said. He let himself smile slightly as he stepped closer to Harry, his hand resting against Harry's now on the stone railing. "I'd hate to think our little accident this afternoon had you worried that things might be different between us."

"Like you said, Draco," Harry said as he reluctantly pulled himself away. "There's nothing between us."

"Right," Draco agreed as he turned to look out over the school grounds.

"Well, then," Harry said as he laughed nervously. "Good night." Draco glanced back at him and nodded.

"Good night," Draco replied as he turned back to the expansive grounds before him.


	3. Denial

**A Little Something New**

**A/N:** Before you read further, I have to admit that I have **NEVER** written on this subject before. I will start off by saying I am… inexperienced. I have only** EVER** had one partner. I am straight. This fiction, however, is **NOT**. If this sort of relationship bothers you, hit the back button now and read one of my other wonderful fictions. Angry homophobes will not be tolerated. Everyone has a right to write whatever they choose, myself included. Be kind when/if you review. This is uncharted waters for me.

**Disclaimer:** I have created plenty in my short time here, just not HP.

**Denial**

"What is up with you today, man? It's Quidditch!" Ron asked as the two walked down to the pitch together. Harry looked at Ron, startled.

"Excuse me, what?" Harry asked.

"Well, here we are, walking to the long anticipated game against Slytherin, and you've not said but five words since breakfast," Ron said as they continued. "Hermione and I were just asking you if you planned to join us in Hogsmead this weekend."

"Oh, well," Harry said scratching the back of his head uncomfortably. "I'd love to, but you know Snape gave me that detention for smarting off again."

"Well, that sucks," Ron said as he reached to take Hermione's hand. She stopped quickly, ducking down to tie her shoe, causing Ron to blush. Harry shrugged.

"What can I do?" Harry asked they waited for Hermione to finish with her shoe.

"You could try not getting detention," Hermione said as she stood and joined them. Ron made a face, but did not move to try and hold Hermione's hand.

"Thanks for stating the obvious, Hermione," Harry said grinning as he crossed his arms. She smiled.

"Anytime," Hermione said laughing. She finally took Ron by the hand. "We'll be there watching and cheering for you, Harry."

Harry headed into the changing tents, readying for the Quidditch match. Stripping off his clothes, he ignored the idle chatter of his team mates and instead cleared his mind. He didn't want to think about anything at the moment but Quidditch. Harry sighed, frustrated as he yanked his Quidditch robes over his head roughly. He only half listened as the others pumped themselves up for the games. He, as captain, knew he should have said something more encouraging than what he said.

"A'right, team," Harry said as he rose to his feet. "We're out for blood."

The team had whooped and cat-called as they headed out to the pitch, their brooms at their sides. Harry barely glanced at the stands, his face set stony cold. Madame Hooch had the teams make a circle, the Slytherin team on one side, Gryffindor team on the other. Harry tried to keep the glint of anger in his eye as he stepped forward to shake the Slytherin captain's hand but his eyes fell on Draco, and for a brief minute, he softened his expression. It was a fact that did not go unnoticed by the Slytherin Captain, Faric Dupree.

"I want a clean game," Madame Hooch shouted as Harry pulled his hand away from the other boy. Harry glared at the other captain menacingly as Madame Hooch blew her whistle.

As if the two teams were racing to get into the air first, the fourteen players took off from the ground. Harry took his normal place, circling above the other players while he looked for the golden snitch. He was safer up there, away from the other players as they tried to score and kill each other. It was part of their plan; Harry would find the snitch quicker if he wasn't worried about getting hit. He focused on the players, thinking that perhaps his two beaters needed to aim a little better as one of the bludgers nearly knocked one of the chasers off her broom.

"Anything you like?" Draco called to Harry. Harry glanced over at Draco briefly before focusing back on the game. Draco, not used to being ignored flew a little closer to Harry, remaining still a few feet from him. "Hey, I'm talking to you."

"We're playing a game here," Harry shot at him exasperated. Draco laughed.

"Yeah, we really are," Draco said. Harry looked up at him quizzically. Draco, not paying attention, didn't see the snitch so close to him that he need only brush down his windblown hair with his hand to touch it. Harry's stomach clenched, his hands gripped the handle of his broomstick. Harry flew full force at Harry, much to Draco's shock. Draco dropped down a few feet to avoid being hit by Harry. Harry missed the snitch, but took off after it.

Draco realized his mistake at once and took after Harry. They both had good brooms, but Draco's was faster. Their bodies knocked against each other roughly as they shot through the air like two, twin bullets out for their mark. Draco slammed himself into Harry, nearly sending him off course. Harry, expecting it, braced himself and turned into Draco as Draco hit him a second time.

"Give it up Potter!" Draco laughed as he bounced against him again; the boys were shoulder to shoulder.

"To you? Never," Harry shouted. He felt Draco move away again for a breath before he went to crash into Harry again. Expecting it, Harry slammed on the brakes, sending Draco flying off to Harry's right. Finally alone, Harry reached out and pressed on, just feet from the elusive snitch.

"That's right dirty work, Harry!" Draco taunted as he closed in from behind. Draco pulled even with Harry, but much too late. Harry's hand clamped down hard on the small, golden ball. Cheers erupted from the crowd. Gryffindor had beaten Slytherin in the first Quidditch game of the season. Harry joined his fellow Gryffindor players in a victory lap.

"That Potters got a sweet spot for you, Malfoy," teased Dupree. He laughed. "And the way you were _dancing _up there with him, who knows. Maybe you've got a sweet spot for him."

"I'm not a _faggot_," Draco growled at his captain.

"Prove it," Dupree pushed laughing.

Draco nodded once, waiting until Harry and his team landed. The Slytherins landed as well, the teams lining up for the customary 'good job' handshake that usually resulted in both teams trying to squeeze the life from the other person's hand. Draco watched as Harry lined up first as captain, followed by his fellow Gryffindor teammates. He took a deep breath as it came to Draco's turn to shake Harry's hand. They looked at each other, their eyes holding on for longer than a breath. Draco blinked first, holding Harry's right hand in his firmly.

Harry almost smiled. Almost. Draco drew back his left hand and punched Harry in the face hard. Without thinking, Harry swung back. Whistles were blown and people were shouting all around them as Harry and Draco wailed into each other, neither willing to let up. They were parted by their teams and drug away from each other. Harry's two beaters nearly dropped him on his head in their changing room.

"What the hell?" Harry cried out in outrage as he jumped up off the floor. "You should've let me beat the crap out of him."

"You're too evenly matched, Harry," Fred said shaking his head. "As much as we'd love to see you wail on Malfoy, you'd both just end up tiring each other out. It'd be a draw."

"What in the world came over you, Mr. Potter?" Professor McGonagall shouted shrilly as she entered the change room. Harry looked at her. "My god, really. Is that anyway to act?"

"Malfoy threw the first hit," George said quickly. Professor McGonagall clapped her hands once, bringing silence to them.

"I want you to go up to the hospital wing, straight away, Mr. Potter," Professor McGonagall said. "Take a towel with you; should you drip blood all over the freshly mopped floor Mr. Filch cleaned, he'll give you more than a little detention."

"Wait, I'm getting detention?" Harry said frowning as he grabbed a towel and held it to his nose. "Malfoy started it. Malfoy swung first."

"Mr. Potter, this is not up for discussion," Professor McGonagall said. "The fact of the matter is you hit back. Professor Snape is disciplining Mr. Malfoy the way he sees fit."

"I bet," grumbled Harry as he stalked off toward the school with his Quidditch robes still on, his change of clothes shoved in his back pack. Harry passed the glares of Mr. Filch, being sure that he didn't leave a single drop on the floor.

Madame Pomfrey clucked her tongue disapprovingly as she showed Harry a curtained bed. Harry walked to the curtained bed, waiting, as Madame Pomfrey brought Harry out a gown. She looked at him, shaking her head as Malfoy entered the hospital wing, looking like he had been through the ringer and back. He actually grinned at Harry as he passed by on his way to his own curtained cubical. Harry glared at Draco.

"Fighting, always fighting," Madame Pomfrey said shaking her head as she handed Draco a gown. She looked at the boys. "Muddy clothes off, hear me? No fighting, or you'll be restrained in your beds the rest of the night."

"Kinky," Draco laughed. Harry scowled.

"I have to stay here all night long? It's Saturday night," Harry said as he sat down on the chair at his bedside. He pulled his boots and socks free.

"Maybe next time you will think twice before you fight on a weekend," Madame Pomfrey said in a huff as she walked through the door. "I'll be back in five minutes. No funny stuff."

"What are you grinning at?" Harry demanded as he glanced at Draco. Draco laughed.

"I'd say I did a number on your face there, Potter," Draco said. Harry smirked sarcastically as he pulled free his shirt, tossing it on the chair.

"Well, you might want to take a look in the mirror then, Malfoy, because you're not sitting pretty there yourself," Harry said as he picked up the gown off the bed. He began to fiddle with the ties momentarily before he looked up, frowning. "Why are you still standing there, looking at me like that? It's creepy."

"I…I've just never seen you with your shirt off," Draco said hesitantly as his eyes did a quick sweep of Harry's body. Harry frowned.

"I've been shirtless plenty of times," Harry said casually. "Mainly in the spring, during Quidditch and of course nearly all summer." Harry frowned.

"What?" Draco asked innocently. "Curious about my body?"

"No," Harry said quickly, too quickly. Heat rose to Harry's cheeks as Draco smirked. "Why am I talking to you anyways? You fucking punched me in the face and earned me yet another detention."

"You got detention?" Draco laughed as he watched Harry slide the gown on his body, struggling to reach the ties.

"Yeah, thanks to you," Harry said. Draco shrugged.

"Professor Snape just gave me a warning about there being so many people next time," Draco said as he pulled off his own Quidditch robes. He smirked at Harry. "Take a look, you know you want to."

"What's your deal man?" Harry snapped at him, refusing to look at Draco. "I already told you, I'm not gay. You already told me that you're not gay. What happened was… an accident."

"I didn't want to hit you, so you know," Draco said as he pulled his own gown on.

"Then why did you?" Harry asked frowning. Draco opened his mouth to reply but Madame Pomfrey entered the hospital ward. Harry pulled off his jeans, sliding his favorite pair of gym shorts on under the gown before he climbed into his bed. Draco followed suit, climbing into the bed. He glanced at Harry as Madame Pomfrey headed over there.

"I'm not going to heal you," she said as she sat in the chair by his bedside, his dirty clothes vanished into oblivion. "I'm just supposed to make sure that you don't have anything seriously wrong with you."

"Ok," Harry said as Madame Pomfrey held her wand over Harry. Satisfied with the results, she handed Harry a washcloth with a bit of ice. Harry looked at it curiously, wondering what magical thing she wanted him to do with it.

"Put it on your lip, will you?" She said huffily. She repeated the same action with Draco, handing him a washcloth with ice.

"I can't believe I have to spend my Saturday night alone with you," Harry grumbled as a house elf brought him a tray of food. Draco shot him a dirty look.

"Like I really want to spend it with you," Draco said. The words sounded hollow in Draco's ear. He shook his head. "What would you be doing if you weren't here? Hanging out with that Weasel girl or the mudblood? You ever get in good with that?"

"They are my friends," Harry said quickly as his cheeks pinked with anger. "Ginny and I had plans, if you must know."

"Snogging in the common room? Nice," Draco said flippantly as he began to eat his food. He looked at Harry.

"What?" Harry snapped as he stopped eating.

"I just wanted to tell you that Dupree made me hit you," Draco said casually.

"Why? Because we won? That's pretty pathetic," Harry said as Draco slipped his legs out from under the covers and touched the floor with his bare feet.

"No, not exactly," Draco said as he glanced around to see if Madame Pomfrey was back yet from where she had disappeared to.

"Then why?" Harry asked while his breath was quickening as Draco cleared the distance between his bed and Harry's bed.

"He said you were sweet on me, and that I was sweet on you," Draco said as he stood there looking down at Harry. Harry hated having him stand above him, his neck craning to look at Draco.

"Sweet?" Harry asked with a confused look on his face.

"A faggot, a queer," Draco explained, his hands gesturing while he talked. "Whatever you'd call people like… _that_."

"That or us?" Harry thought aloud. Draco looked alarm.

"We're not gay," Draco said. Harry nodded.

"I know," Harry said quietly. They remained in silence for a few moments, lost in their own thoughts. Harry jumped slightly when he felt Draco's finger touching his lip. Harry instinctively closed his eyes.

"I can't believe I split you lip like this," Draco said. The words were like a slap in the face of silence. Harry jerked back in horror.

"What are we doing?" Harry asked in horror. Draco withdrew his hand nervously and retreated to his bed.

"Nothing," Draco mumbled as he climbed back into bed. "We weren't doing anything wrong."

"Not yet," Harry said as panic rose in his chest. "We are treading on dangerous ground, Draco. If we're not careful, we're going to fall…"

"Fall? You mean, like, in _love_?" Draco asked almost breathlessly.

"No, of course not," Harry said a bit too quickly as he turned back to his meal. "Nothing like love."

That night, Draco dreamed. For the first time since his father's murder in Azkaban, Draco dreamed. It started off simply enough. Draco was walking along a long corridor, a little afraid by its darkness. Draco felt like he didn't want to be there, but he was there. Draco realized that he was walking along a hallway in Azkaban. He looked through a cell door to see his father, emaciated and waxen, curled against the wall.

'Draco, help me,' his father called as a Dementor glided closer to the shell of a man on the floor.

'Dad?' Draco called as he tried to open the door.

'Draco, save me,' his father screamed as the Dementor lowered his hood and gave him the Kiss.

"Daddy!" Draco screamed aloud. He was flailing about, fighting his sheets. Harry, hearing Draco's plea, jumped from his bed and headed straight over to Draco's bed. Harry grabbed his shoulders and gave him a firm shake.

"Draco, wake up," Harry whispered loudly in Draco's ear. Draco slowly opened his eyes.

"Harry?" asked Draco quietly.

"You were having a nightmare," Harry said as he sat on the edge of Draco's bed. "You were calling out for your father."

"My… my father?" Draco asked confused. Harry nodded, wiping Draco's damp cheeks with his hand.

"Yeah," Harry said as he remained close to Draco. "You were calling for your father. Don't worry, Draco. I won't tell anyone."

"I… thank you, Harry," Draco said quietly. Harry nodded and leaned forward, pressing his mouth to Draco's mouth before he realized what he was doing. Draco's hand went to Harry's chest, the gown having long been discarded in the early hours of sleep. Harry deepened the kiss, Draco shifting so that Harry could draw himself up on the small hospital bed.

"Draco," Harry whispered as he pulled his mouth from Draco's mouth slightly. Draco had his hands in his hair.

"It's ok," Draco encouraged. "We're not doing anything wrong."

It was all the encouragement Harry needed as he placed his leg between Draco's legs: laying half on the bed, half on Draco's left side. They were kissing again, the heat increasing deeply between them. Their bodies screamed for air as their mouths continued the dance, the friction between their bodies causing great arousal.

"I think we should stop," Harry moaned between kisses.

"I… I don't want to," Draco replied breathlessly. Groaning, Harry pulled away. He retreated to his bed, climbing back under the covers of the bed. Harry turned to his side, leaving his back for Draco to see of him.

"Hey, Draco?" Harry called quietly in the dark as he willed his heart to stop beating so fast.

"Yes?" Draco said breathlessly.

"I'm still not gay," Harry said as he fought against the knowledge that Draco had given him an erection.

"Yeah, me neither," Draco replied. "Me, neither."


	4. Lessons

**A Little Something New**

**A/N:** So, I don't think I need that disclaimer thing anymore (the one about the 'if you don't like this then don't read'). At this point, you know what you are getting into when you read this. Thank you so much to those of you who have reviewed this. Also, I took off the anonymous review block, for you shy folks who would have commented were you not afraid. You have been most kind!

**Disclaimer:** I have created plenty in my short time here, just not HP.

**Lessons**

"Oh, Harry! I heard about what happened!" Ginny cried the next morning as she flung her arms around Harry's neck as he entered the great hall for breakfast. Harry laughed as Ginny planted light little kisses on his neck and chin, the only places she could reach. She stopped, glaring at Draco Malfoy as he sauntered in and took his seat by Pansy.

"It wasn't that bad," Harry said quickly as he wrapped his arm around Ginny's waist. "I got some great sleep without having to listen to Ron or Neville's snoring."

"I missed you so much," Ginny cooed as they took their seats at the Gryffindor table. Harry nodded.

"I missed you too," he said as he looked up to see Draco staring at him intently. Harry blushed. He turned to look at Ginny. "Do you want to spend the day hanging out?"

"Yeah," Ginny said brightly. Her face fell a bit. "Wait, don't you have detention with Snape today?"

"Shit," Harry grumbled. "Yeah."

"Perhaps after?" Ginny suggested hopefully. "Since everyone else is going to Hogsmead?"

"Sure," Harry said as he thought on it more. "Yeah, that would be wonderful." He laughed, touching her nose with a bit of whipped cream that had been placed decoratively on the strawberries, causing her to giggle. She wiped it off, tasting it. She laughed, and Harry bent down kissing her lightly. Harry smiled at her, wanting her right then.

"Do you want to get out of here?" Ginny asked as she lowered her voice. Harry glanced over at Malfoy suddenly, finding the steely gray eyes peering at him suspiciously.

"Yeah, I want to," Harry said as he stood. "I've got twenty minutes before I have to be in detention."

"It'll only take me twelve," Ginny said devilishly as she took his out stretched hand and allowed herself to be lead right back to the Gryffindor common room.

"Do you want to be daring?" Harry asked nodding to a couch right there out in the open. Ginny gasped with false scandal as Harry kissed her mouth again, his fingers making short work of her buttons.

"What has gotten into you?" Ginny squealed as they fell back against the couch.

"Are you complaining?" Harry teased playfully. He tickled her ribs.

"Never," Ginny gasped as she kissed his neck.

"I… I've never had that happen before," Harry said oddly as he sat on the edge of the couch. Ginny was sitting next to him, her clothes realigned. Ginny wiped her mouth with her thumb.

"Maybe you're just… tired?" Ginny offered gently. Harry nodded.

"That must be it," Harry said as he stood. He looked at his watch. "I better start heading down to the dungeon."

"We can try again later, Harry," Ginny promised as she watched him head out through the portrait hole. Harry walked slowly to the dungeon, heading into the potion's classroom. Professor Snape sneered at him as he entered.

"Mr. Potter," Professor Snape said. "Today you will be scrubbing out cauldrons. No magic, so you needn't worry about getting out your wand. I am sure that you are quite accustom to hard labor."

"Yes, sir," Harry said coldly as he went to work on the cauldrons piled up at the large sink. Harry rolled his sleeves up, scrubbing the cauldrons with hot, soapy water. Harry brushed his forehead with the back of his hand, sweat beading up on his forehead.

"It's a good look for you," Draco said. Harry turned and looked behind him.

"What are you doing here?" Harry hissed.

"Don't worry," Draco said as he leaned against the table closest to Harry. "Severus is out at a teacher meeting. He asked me to come in and make sure you did your detention."

"Because you're a prefect," Harry said as he turned back to his cauldrons. Harry continued to scrub.

"About last night…" Draco said as he lowered his voice. Harry glared at him over his shoulder.

"It really screwed with me, you know," Harry snapped at him. Draco look taken back.

"What? What do you mean?" Draco asked. Harry turned to look at him face on.

"It screwed with my head," Harry said as he pointed a soapy finger to his head. "I was with Ginny this morning, and I was ready and hot… and things just fizzled between us. I've never had that happen before."

"They get used to it," Draco said shrugging. Harry narrowed his eyes.

"I don't want Ginny to get used to it," Harry snapped. "I really like her."

"What did she say when you told her about us?" Draco asked as he stepped a little closer.

"Told her? You've lost your mind," Harry said. "I'm not going to tell her about what happened. I shouldn't have kissed you."

"Ah, well," Draco said quietly as he grinned. "The fact of the matter is you kissed me, and I kissed you back. The fact of the matter is we both enjoyed it."

"I didn't enjoy it," Harry lied quickly. Draco frowned.

"You could have fooled me," Draco said as he retreated from Harry, taking his seat back over by the door. Harry didn't look back at Draco; instead he continued to work on the cauldrons. When the final cauldron was clean, Harry drained the sink and dried his hands on his jeans.

"Can I go now?" Harry asked as he crossed his arms, looking at Draco.

"Yeah," Draco said though he didn't look up. Harry walked toward the door, stopping when he was directly behind Draco. Harry reached for him but pulled his hand back slowly. Harry hesitated before he headed through the door.

Harry hung his head, unable to look at her. She was being so cool, so understanding and Harry wasn't sure that he deserved such understanding. She placed the palm of her hand on his back, the gentle touch bringing him back from his reverie. Harry turned and looked at Ginny, sadness and remorse on his face.

"I don't know what I am doing," Harry said as he covered his face. She patted his arm.

"Harry, you've been under a lot of stress, baby," Ginny said soothingly. She brushed some of his wild hair out of his eyes, trying to tame it. "I mean, it's bound not to always go the way we want it to, you know? When I was with Dean…"

"Yeah, I don't think I really want to know about you and Dean, Gin," Harry said quickly. "I mean I am sure comparing me to Dean isn't going to help my self-confidence here."

"Sorry," Ginny said quietly. She patted the bed next to her. "Maybe we can just lay here together? We don't have to do anything at all."  
"Ok," Harry said as he placed his head next to hers on the pillow. He looked up at the ceiling for a while, deep in his own thoughts.

"What are you thinking about?" Ginny asked as she continued to play with his hair, her fingers occasionally traveling to his chin or cheek.

"The mess I've made of things," Harry said. Ginny rolled to her side.

"Have you tried talking to Ron and Hermione?" Ginny asked quietly. "You usually go to them with all your problems?"

"I don't think this is a problem anyone but me can fix," Harry said as he closed his eyes. Ginny traced his lips with her finger which cause Harry to flash back to last night. He seized her wrist, stopping the assault on his memory.

"I love you, Harry," Ginny said as she pressed her lips to his. He yielded, allowing her to further the kiss.

"Oh, please tell me that I am not seeing what I am seeing!" Ron cried as he covered his eyes. Hermione was at his side, a grin on her face.

"Oh, hello Ron," Ginny said casually as she pulled her shirt back on, retreating from Harry.

"Honestly, Ron. Ginny and Harry are well aware of the dangers of their actions," Hermione said. She grinned as Harry pulled his jeans on while still under the covers. While Hermione had seen him shirtless more times than he could count, he didn't want to add to whatever images she might have about him.

"I was just leaving," Ginny said as she swooped down, planting a kiss on Harry before exiting the boys dormitory.

"How was Hogsmead?" Harry asked casually as he pulled his socks and shoes on his feet.

"Do you think you could throw a shirt on, man? No need to rub in the fact that while the rest of us are weak chest-ed ninnies, you managed to get a defined body," Ron said scowling from where he was sitting. Harry rolled his eyes.

"I can't help that I have to stay fit for Quidditch," Harry grumbled as he pulled a tee shirt on. "If you spent the summer doing hard labor like I did, you'd be as…"

"In shape?" Hermione offered grinning.

"Yeah, in shape, thanks Hermione," Harry said nodding.

"So, what's been up with you lately?" Ron asked as he changed the subject from physique.

"What do you mean?" Harry asked as began making his bed.

"I mean, I see you with Ginny," Ron said. "But when you're not with her, you're somewhere else. Mentally, you know?"

"What do you expect, Ron?" Hermione said as Harry went to open his mouth. "Ginny and Harry are in a serious relationship. It's only natural that when they're not together they are distracted."

"She told me that she loves me," Harry said quickly.

"Oh!" Hermione cooed dreamily. "What did you say?"

"Uh, well nothing," Harry said. "You two walked in."

"I told you that we should've knocked," Hermione said as she lightly slapped Ron's shoulder. He made a face.

"It's my room too," Ron defended. "And anyways, I don't know if I'm so thrilled about how close you two are getting. I mean, she's my baby sister and you're my best friend. What happens if it doesn't work out?"

"Ron, don't say that," Hermione said.

"Well, seriously what if it doesn't," Ron said. "Neither Harry nor Ginny exactly have the greatest track record, do they?"

"Thanks for the vote of confidence," Harry laughed. "So, do you want to go down and grab some dinner?"

"Sure," Ron said as he offered his hand to Hermione. She took it without a word and the three headed out of the dormitory.

"So, have you done your essay for Transfiguration?" Hermione asked. Harry shot her a dirty look.

"Obviously not," Harry said as he gestured to the parchment he was scribbling madly on while trying to eat at the same time. He glanced up as Ginny sat down across from him. "Hey, Ginny."

"Hey there, handsome," Ginny said with one of her trademark smiles. Harry couldn't help but smile. "What are you up to after dinner?"

"Library," Harry said as he turned back to the parchment. "I have this nasty History of Magic paper to write which is due Wednesday."

"Let me guess," Ginny said as she rested her chin on her hand. "You haven't even started. "

"You're such a smarty pants," Harry laughed as he looked up at her. Finishing up, he blew on the ink to dry it. Harry shoved the scroll into his bag and stood. He leaned across the table, planting a kiss on Ginny's mouth. "See you later, right?"

"Sure thing, Harry," Ginny laughed. Harry grinned and headed toward the doors to the great hall with Ron and Hermione. Harry, feeling a pair of eyes on him, turned as he exited the door. Draco was staring at him intently.

"You'd better watch your back, Harry," Ron whispered as they entered the corridor. "Looks like Draco's got it out for you."

"Yeah," Harry said nodding.

"Stupid paper," grumbled Harry as he opened yet another ridiculously thick book. He'd managed only ten inches of a twenty inch paper. He had been at it for hours, long abandoned by Ginny, Ron, and Hermione. He could hear the whispers of other students who were in the library, and from where he had made base camp with all his books, he had a perfect view of Draco and Pansy. He shook his head, his eyes on the book.

He couldn't figure out how one person could screw up their life as much as Harry had screwed up his. It didn't make sense. And worse, whereas before he rarely saw Draco it seemed that Draco was everywhere he was. It was as if they were haunting each other. Harry looked up at Draco, watching him for a moment.

Pansy was there with Draco, sitting a few tables away near the windows, the early moonlight already spilling in the window to make a glowing effect around Draco. Harry pulled his book up so that should someone look at him, it would be assumed that Harry was just reading the book. Draco had a slightly vacant look on his face, his quill hovering over the parchment. Pansy was talking but quietly enough that surely only Draco could hear her. She was winding his hair around her finger, her body turned to Draco.

Harry sighed and glanced back at his paper. He really just needed to focus on the paper, to just focus on one thing at all. If he did poorly with the paper, he risked failing the class. Harry sighed again, flipping the page. There was nothing of use on '1329 Troll-Giant Uprising'. Harry shut the book with a snap and picked up another book, opening it. Harry settled back against the chair, glancing at Draco for a moment.

Draco was having his own problems at the moment. Pansy was getting on his nerves. Draco had needed this time to work on his potion's essay for Professor Snape, and he was doing fine until Pansy took her place next to him. Then, when he needed it least, Harry's friends abandoned him at the table they had been crowded around. When Harry was alone, it made Draco realize how dangerous it was to be alone with him. They seemed drawn to each other, an unexplainable attraction.

"Pansy, chill, ok?" Draco whispered as he removed her hand from his hair. "I really need to focus on this paper."

"But, Draco," Pansy whispered back. Her hands now resting on the table. "You've been really off the past couple of days."

"I'm under a lot of pressure," Draco whispered back as he turned to look at her. "Things are ok, though, ok? You're still coming later tonight, aren't you?" Pansy pouted.

"Is that all you ever think about?" Pansy whispered, her arms crossed. Draco grinned, looking at her.

"Well, no, but I do think about it a lot," Draco said. Pansy made a face, but didn't say anything else. She turned to work on her own paper, one that she was nearly done with. Draco took the opportunity to steal a look at Harry. Draco suppressed a grin.

Harry was sitting alone, practically surrounded by the thick, ancient texts that his mudblood friend, Granger, had collected. Draco smirked. Harry was furiously scribbling on his parchment, his arm around it protectively as if someone was nearby trying to read it. Harry rubbed his forehead, obviously trying to figure out the source of his discomfort. Draco had done that plenty of times, trying to ease the headache that always formed during essay writing. Harry had his face screwed up in contemplation, his teeth gripping his bottom lip in deep thought. Draco smirked as Harry's left hand went to the back of his neck, trying to work the kink that formed from being bent over an essay like that.

_'He's got terrible posture,'_ Draco thought. Draco returned his focus to his essay, focusing on the scratching sound his quill made on the rough parchment. He was ignoring Pansy's huffing and puffing.

"I'm going to just go, ok?" Pansy said finally as she scooped up her stuff. Draco looked at her and nodded.

"Will I see you later?" Draco asked. Pansy made a face.

"I don't get you sometimes," Pansy said pouting. Draco looked at her expectantly, a smile curling at his lips. Pansy sighed. "Yes, of course."

She dipped down and kissed Draco on the cheek, missing his mouth by centimeters. Draco watched her leave, knowing he should make more of an effort. He didn't mean to be so distant with her, it just worked that way. Draco went to turn back to essay, stopping to steal a glance at Harry who was looking back at him. Harry shook his head, almost if disappointed, and lowered his head as he focused on his own essay.

Draco scooped up a very small book and before he realized what he was doing, he found himself heading over to Harry's table. Draco stood there, looking down at Harry. It was evident to Draco that Harry was ignoring him. Draco cleared his throat. Harry continued to ignore him. Draco cleared his throat a little louder.

"What?" Harry asked as he put his quill down and looked up at Draco. He leaned back in his chair, crossing his arms.

"I thought that… you might need this book for your paper?" Draco said suddenly nervous. He swallowed, holding the book out. Harry looked up skeptically but reached for the book, their fingers brushing. Harry looked right at Draco, his eyes wide.

"Thanks, Draco," Harry said quickly as he scanned the title. He looked up at Draco again. "It should help."

"Uh, ok," Draco said as he turned to leave.

"Hey, uh, do you want to join me?" Harry asked suddenly. His cheeks turned a little pink. He had no idea what he was thinking. Draco looked at Harry in surprise.

"You mean, sit here and work on our papers together?" Draco asked. Harry nodded.

"We're both alone, and we're less likely to get kicked out of the library by Madame Pince if we look like we're working together," Harry said quickly. Draco thought about it for a moment before nodding and grabbing his stuff. Harry cleared the spot next to him. Draco sat down with his belongings.

"This doesn't change anything," Draco said in a mocking tone. Harry looked at him and laughed, shaking his head.

"Just shut up and do your paper," Harry said smirking.


	5. Out

**A Little Something New**

**A/N:** I know that this is moving rather slowly, but like I've previously said this is uncharted waters for me (as well as the characters), so we are learning about this together. Bear with me, it will pick up shortly.

**Disclaimer:** I have created plenty in my short time here, just not HP.

**Out**

Harry sighed, sitting near the lake under a tree, his father's tree. He was alone for the moment, Ron and Hermione had run off to find a quiet place to be alone. Harry didn't know where Ginny was at the moment. He vaguely remembered her mentioning that she and a few girls from her grade were heading Hogsmead. Harry had been invited, but he didn't want to tag along with a bunch of girls. He was finding the silences between them uncomfortable, and he knew she felt it to.

Harry ran his hand through his hair roughly, trying to cleanse his mind of the thoughts that slipped into it when he was least expecting. He leaned his head against the tree, watching the rippling in the water from the different water creatures that lived below. He sighed. There was so much doubt running through his head. What would his father think if he knew the doubt and curiosity that had been running through his head? Curiosity… the nasty little 'c' word that had Harry tossing and turning all night long each night.

"Potter!" Draco called from across the grounds. Harry glanced over to see Draco walking with Crabbe and Goyle. Harry felt his stomach flip-flop at the suave way Draco was strutting. Harry leaned back against the tree, trying to will the tree to allow Harry become part of it and disappear.

"Hey, Harry!" Draco called cheerily. Harry frowned and leaned forward, not wanting Draco to get any louder.

"What, Malfoy?" Harry said crossly. "In case you didn't notice, I'm busy."

Draco stopped a few feet from Harry, Crabbe and Goyle a few meters back. He looked down at Harry, sitting there among the large roots of the tree. Harry had a book with him, Quidditch Through The Ages, but it was laying unopened and some leaves had blown onto the cover. Draco grinned at him.

"I didn't notice. You looked like you were day dreaming," Draco said.

"I don't day dream," Harry lied. Draco crossed his arms, ignoring the gust of wind that was ruffling his hair.

"Sure," Draco smirked.

"What do you need, Draco?" Harry asked crossly. Draco gave him a look, a very distinctive look. The '_you know what I need'_ look. Harry shook his head. "What's up?"

"I just wondered if you have been by the Care of Magical Creature's bulletin board as of lately," Draco inquired as he stepped a bit closer.

"Aren't you afraid your goons are going to get suspicious?" Harry replied. "And, no, I haven't been by there today."

"Crabbe and Goyle are only as smart as I tell them to be, Harry. They don't think unless I tell them what to think about," Draco said. "I'm not worried about them."

"Such power," Harry said sarcastically.

"Well, since you've not been by to check the board, I just thought that I'd come and tell you that we've been paired up for night watch of the pregnant Unicorns," Draco said as he raised his eyebrow. "It looks like we had more boys than girls."

"Don't unicorns only like girls?" Harry asked. Draco smirked, waving Crabbe and Goyle off. He turned back to Harry.

"I was figuring, you could be the girl," Draco laughed. Harry looked at him indignantly.

"You've lost your fucking mind, Draco," Harry said shaking his head. "You're more feminine than I am."

"It's not femininity, its sophistication," Draco said as he looked at Harry's wrinkled shirt. "When was the last time you ironed a shirt?"

"Real men don't iron," Harry challenged. Draco grinned.

"Real men probably don't straddle another boy's leg in the hospital wing after a fight, either, but there you and I were," Draco said. Harry glanced around, scowling.

"Keep it down, will you?" Harry snapped. Draco sat down next to Harry between the giant roots of the tree, practically hidden from the rest of the school ground.

"Would it be so bad if we were, you know, gay, and we ended up together?" Draco asked as he looked at Harry. Harry bit his lip, thinking. Would it be that bad? Harry didn't know. Harry placed his hand on Draco's knee without warning, causing the blond boy to jump slightly.

"I thought we agreed that we weren't gay," Harry said quickly. His eyes narrowed. "What about Pansy and Ginny?"

"Your touching my leg is kind of gay," Draco smirked.

"Yeah, well this is all your fault," Harry said pulling his hand back. "You've got me all mixed up and confused. I thought I knew what I wanted, and then you went and kissed me, and now I don't know what the hell I want."

"Like I've got it all figured out?" Draco demanded as heat rose in his face. "Things were great until these feelings started. I only kissed you to deny to myself, except it back fired!"

"I never wanted any of this," Harry shouted as he stood up. "You did this to me."

"Fuck off, Potter," Draco shouted back as he got to his own feet. "No one can make you anything you aren't already are, you know. You can't blame me for this, Harry."

"I'll just see you at the night watch," Harry said huffily as he stalked off toward the castle. Draco clenched his fists, angry and kicked the pile of leaves closest to him. His foot struck the book, sending it towards the water's edge. Draco scooped it up, saving it from the water it skirted so closely towards. Tucking it under his arm, he strolled back towards Crabbe and Goyle who had taken up picking on some first years half way back to the castle.

Harry sat in the common room, fuming. He was alone for the moment, his arms crossed, as he glared at the fireplace like a small child in timeout. He was so angry, though he wasn't sure at who he was angry. He placed his feet on the table before him, thinking.

"Hey, Harry," Hermione said as she took a seat next to him.

"Where's Ron?" Harry asked, realizing that she was alone.

"In the shower," Hermione laughed. "He got to… excited…"

"Ugh," Harry groaned, rolling his eyes.

"Look, Harry," Hermione said lowering her voice. "You know you can trust me, right?"

"What are you talking about?" Harry asked nervously.

"I just want you to know that you can come talk to me about anything, and I would keep it beween us, you know," Hermione said lowering her voice.

"What are you talking about?" Harry repeated. Hermione leaned closer to him.

"Its no secret, not even to Ginny, that you are distracted," Hermione said quietly. "There's someone else, isn't there?"

"Someone else?" Harry replied question. Was that what Draco was: someone else to day dream about when Harry thought no one would notice? Harry shook his head.

"I really like Ginny," Harry said quickly.

"No one's doubting that, Harry," Hermione said. She touched his shoulder. "Look, there is nothing wrong with what you are feeling. Everyone in a relationship thinks this way from time to time."

"They do?" Harry asked frowning.

"We're all so young, you know. Too young to just settle down with one person," Hermione said wisely. "I've had my share of boyfriends, now which includes Ron, and I can't guarantee that it will last."

"I don't know what I am supposed to be feeling," Harry blurted out. Hermione nodded, understanding.

"So, you have these feelings that conflict the feelings you have for Ginny," Hermione encouraged.

"Yeah," Harry said nodding. "And the feelings I have for this person feel so wrong, but at the same time they feel so right."

"Understandable Harry," Hermione said. "Does this person feel the same way?"

"I… I guess so, we've kissed twice," Harry said. Hermione looked at him carefully and smiled.

"A boy?" she inquired carefully, gently. Harry swallowed and nodded, lowering his eyes. "There is nothing to be ashamed of, Harry. It's perfectly natural to be curious."

"It's starting affect how I am with Ginny," Harry said. Hermione nodded.

"It may be guilt, or it may be that Ginny just really isn't your type," Hermione said slowly.

"You won't tell anyone, will you?" Harry asked. Hermione shook her head.

"But I think you ought to discuss this with Ginny," Hermione said as Ron stumbled through the portrait hole. "You might be surprised on how well she takes it."

"Hermione… you were wrong!" Ron called. His teeth were chattering and his skin was blue. "A cold shower did nothing!"

"Oh, you!" Hermione said shaking her head. She looked back at Harry as she rose. "Are you going to be ok?"

"Yeah," Harry said. "I think so."

Harry found himself feeling lighter than he had in weeks as he walked to the great hall for dinner. He didn't know what possessed him to tell Hermione, aside from her just guessing. He wondered if may it was that she guessed, maybe she just knew… maybe Harry had a tell. Harry didn't think so, he'd been with Cho before Ginny, and Paris briefly two summers ago. None of them had ever suspected anything was amiss.

_'That's not entirely true,'_ Harry thought as he sat down at the table. _ 'Things had been awkward with Cho, and Paris was a little odd. Ginny obviously was sense some sort of strangeness between us.'_

"Hey, Harry," Ginny said brightly.

"Hey, Gin," Harry replied. "How was Hogsmead?"

"Well, I ran into Dean there so we hung out all day," Ginny said slowly. Harry knew he should have felt jealous or resentful, but he felt… relief.

"Really? Did you have fun?" Harry asked as he casually buttered a thick slice of bread before taking a bite.

"Yes, but…" Ginny said lowering her voice. "He kissed me, Harry. I am so sorry."

Harry felt terrible at that minute, not because Ginny had kissed someone else but because she felt so guilty about it. He looked at her, tears brimming in her eyes. He reached across the table, patting her hand gently. He smiled at her.

"It's not your fault," Harry said. "It's ok."

"Harry, look, I know you and I are good for each other," Ginny said as she cringed slightly. "I really like Dean, I have for a long time. The only reason we broke up was because he refused to grow up and quit treating me so bad."

"Wait," Harry said confused. "Are you telling me that you're breaking up with me?"

"I'm sorry Harry," Ginny said as her bottom lip trembled. "I never want to hurt you."

"I just don't understand," Harry said frowning. "Is it because we've had some issue… you know?"

"You mean in bed? No," Ginny said quickly. "I just don't know what I can say to make this right between us."

"Ginny, please don't feel guilty," Harry said shaking his head. "I've not been completely honest with you."

"I know," Ginny said as she looked away from Harry for a moment. "I could feel it."

"I'm sorry," Harry said. "I should have been."

"We're young and stupid," Ginny said shrugging as she stood. "Good bye Harry."

Harry watched as Ginny moved her plate to take a seat next to Dean Thomas. He glanced over at Harry, shrugging. Harry should have been destroyed or even a little upset that his girl friend had chosen Dean over him, but he wasn't. He looked across the great hall to see Draco watching him intently. Harry felt the heat of Draco's stare, but refused to let himself react.

"Sorry 'bout Ginny," Ron said as he occupied the seat across from Harry, blocking his view of Draco. Harry shrugged and nodded.

"We're all too young to be settling down quite yet," Harry said. Hermione nodded.

"Still," Ron said. "You must be devastated."

"Not really," Harry said. "I like her, just not love her you know?"

"Drop it, Ron," Hermione warned. Ron nodded though he looked as if he had something else to say. Harry felt a hand grip his shoulder tightly.

"Malfoy," Ron sneered. Harry looked up and willed his face not to get any pinker than it felt.

"Weasel," Malfoy sneered back, still gripping onto Harry's shoulder. "I've just come to collect Potter for night watch of those bloody unicorns."

"You two were paired?" Ron asked incrediously. "What was Hagrid thinking?"

"We are paired," Draco said. Harry jerked his shoulder out of Draco's grip but stood. His eyes feel on Hermione for a moment, and he knew the façade was over. He could tell that she knew. She was too smart not to know. He shrugged.

"I'll… see you two later," Harry said as he nodded at Hermione once. Harry and Draco walked out of the great hall and out of the school, heading toward the forbidden forrest.

"Remember when we both got detention and had to go to the forbidden forest?" Draco asked as he glanced behind him. He took Harry's hand tightly in his own.

"Yeah," Harry said as he felt the trembling feeling. "Are you nervous?"

"Yeah," Draco said as they came near Hagrid's hut. Draco dropped his hand, and looked at Harry's curious look. "I know how you feel about your reputation."

Hagrid met them at the edge of the forest and lead them to a paddock where four or five very pregnant unicorns were resting comfortably. There was a little tent near the paddock for observation. Hagrid handed them their observers' log and left them to night watch. Harry and Draco sat for a while on the railing, watching the beasts as they neighed softly.

"This is boring," Draco complained. He glanced over at Harry.

"What?" Harry asked.

"How about we test our little theory?" Draco said.

"Our theory?"

"That we're not gay," Draco suggested. Harry laughed.

"That's gay all in its self," Harry said. Draco shrugged.

"If you are too scared…" Draco said as he jumped off the rail. He waited, looking at Harry who sighed and joined him.

"I am not scared," Harry said as he held out his hand. Draco laughed, taking it, and lead him to the observation tent.

They sat there, staring at each other for a moment. Neither knew what to do, who was supposed to start. Harry felt the swirl of nerves deep in his stomach, and he wondered if Draco was as nervous as he was. Draco nodded once, as if he was answering the question. They leaned forward slightly, their mouths meeting almost hesitantly. Draco tasted of an unfamiliar warmth.

Harry's hands touched Draco's face, their breath mingling as they pulled back briefly. Sliding their hands through each other's hair, they pulled each other close. Draco's hands went up under Harry's shirt, his hands spreading across the muscles of the boy who eagerly was kissing Draco. The boys tumbled to the floor of the tent, their breath coming in small gasps between kisses. Draco felt Harry pull his mouth from his, almost in a disappointed way. Draco went to open his mouth to say something when Harry's mouth caressed his jaw line, Harry's teeth scraping gently as he touched his mouth to Draco's neck.

Draco didn't mean for the moan to erupt so intensely, but the pleasure of having Harry's mouth teasing his neck in such a firm way made Draco lose a little of the control he had over himself. Harry grinned, bringing his mouth back up to Draco's mouth. Harry pressed against him firmly, the length of their bodies matched part for part. Draco deepened the kiss, his hand traveling from Harry's neck, down his side, and to the button of his trousers. Harry groaned loudly as he felt the button give under Draco's hand. Harry could feel Draco's hand on his stomach, threatening and teasing to slide below the elastic waist band of his boxer shorts. The longer they laid there, kissing with such intensity, the more they wanted to be closer. Harry nearly cried out as Draco pulled away. Harry looked up at him, now resting above him, his arms supporting him. Harry looked terribly disappointed.

"Are you ok?" Draco asked.

"Yeah, why'd you stop?" Harry demanded. Draco grinned.

"We can't go any further," Draco said shaking his head. Harry looked at him, confused.

"Why not?" Harry asked. Draco looked embarrassed for a minute.

"I…uh, didn't bring any protection," Draco said. "Did you?"

"What?" Harry asked. "I don't really understand."

"I just don't think that we'll be able to stop if we continue," Draco said. He added quickly, "not that I'd want to, but still."

"Oh," Harry said as he fell back against the dirt floor of the tent. "Yeah, I guess. I mean, no I don't… didn't… shit, no."

"Sorry," Draco said as he joined Harry on the floor. Harry thought a moment.

"Ok, so…" Harry said slowly as he rolled to his side. "I guess this confirms it for us, huh?"

"Yeah, I guess so," Draco said as he shivered under Harry's touch.

"Cold?" Harry asked. He crossed Draco's chest with his arm, Draco's back to his chest. "Better?"

"Yeah," Draco said. He bit his lip, contemplating. "I really want to do this."

"Me, too," Harry said as he let his hand rove a little lower on Draco's torso. Harry nearly laughed as Draco pulled away slightly from his hand, only to move against Harry's body. Harry lowered his mouth to Draco's ear. "I have never wanted someone this much."

"Me neither," Draco agreed in the same deep, throaty voice. "And I have never been so inclined to throw my principals of safe sex out the window."

"Yeah, but I've seen the girls you've been with," Harry muttered under his breath. Draco laughed, turning into Harry's arms.

"Well, you've not exactly been with some pure ones yourself," Draco teased. He got quiet for a moment. "What am I going to do about Pansy?"

"What do you mean?" Harry asked.

"This is going to get out, eventually. Pansy's really a sweet girl, and I'd hate to hurt her, you know?" Draco said.

"Why does it have to get out again?" Harry asked as his finger's caressed Draco's chin. Draco grinned.

"You know it will, Harry," Draco said. He made a face. "Plus, do you really want to continue sharing me with her?"

"No, not particularly," Harry said honestly as his mouth brushed Draco's mouth. "I don't want to share you with anyone at all."


	6. A Slytherin's Snake

**A/N:** Thank you all who have been reading and reviewing (especially those I've been chatting with). I do appreciate each and every one of them. I am actually surprised on how well this story is going with such very limited knowledge on the subject.

**Disclaimer:** Borrowing the characters, own the plot.

**A Slytherin's Snake**

The shrieks could be heard from within the great hall, over the din of the rowdy students eating and chatting loudly over breakfast. Harry was sitting with Hermione, who was trying to get his attention, and Ron, who was shoving more food than could possibly be fit in one mouth. Harry focused on his flapjacks, trying to ignore the shrieking, piercing sound of Pansy's voice.

"What do you mean you think we should see other people!" She screamed at him. The great hall drew silent as they all strained to hear what was going on just beyond the large oak doors. Draco's response was too quiet to be heard, but the slap Pansy delivered was loud enough that people throughout the great hall cringed as if they had been slapped themselves. Pansy burst in through the door, a blur of long black hair heading toward the Slytherin table. Draco strolled in after her, his hair mussed and a red hand print on the side of his face.

"What the hell do you think you're looking at?" Draco demanded coldly as he passed the other house tables, causing most students to avert their eyes. Harry watched Draco sit at the Slytherin table. Harry couldn't read Draco's expression. He looked angry and annoyed.

"So, I guess it was expected," Ron went on as if nothing had happened. Harry looked at Ron.

"What?" Harry asked.

"You and Ginny breaking up," Ron said as he shoveled some more food in his mouth. "I mean, Ginny's never been one to settle down for long. Mum says that she gets it from Uncle Wilbur's side, the roaming genes."

"I guess," Harry said. Ron glanced at Hermione.

"I mean, I'm sorry it happened, you must be destroyed," Ron said quickly. Hermione rolled her eyes and shook her head.

"Harry, did you want to go and start working on the practical part of our next Transfiguration assignment?" Hermione said quickly. Ron looked at her.

"What about me?" Ron asked. Hermione shook her head.

"You have detention with Snape, remember?" Hermione reminded him gently. Ron sighed.

"Oh, yeah," Ron said as heat rose to his cheeks. "I forgot."

Harry and Hermione both got up and gathered their belongings. Harry glanced back at Draco as he headed out the door to find the blond glaring. Harry turned and followed Hermione toward the Gryffindor common room. Harry listened to Hermione chit-chatting randomly in the bright and merry way she normally talked.

"So, have you decided who you are going to be boyfriend with?" Hermione asked brightly. Hermione looked at him excitedly.

"Huh?" Harry asked, confused.

"Have you found a special friend yet?" Hermione asked. "Because if not, I have heard some rumors that Gaelic Maslowe in Ravenclaw is, well…"

"Gay?" Harry offered. Hermione nodded.

"So, do you think he is cute? What is your type??" Hermione asked. Harry scratched the back of his head uncomfortably.

"I don't know, Hermione," Harry said. "I haven't really thought about it."

"What color hair? What color eyes? Physique?" Hermione asked as she plopped down in the first chair she came to, putting her feet up.

"I don't know. I'm kind of new at this, you know," Harry said uncomfortably. "I've kind of already found someone who is interested in me as I am… him."

"Really!" Hermione said. "You sure do move fast, don't you? Is it that boy who kissed you, isn't it? You two discussed it?"

"Well, sort of," Harry said uncomfortably. He felt warmth rising in his cheeks. "We aren't going to go skipping through the halls of Hogwarts, or anything. I'm not even sure if I would call him my boyfriend."

"Do you want to tell me who?" Hermione asked. "Maybe it would help me get into my head what type of relationship you can expect."

"You really don't know?" Harry asked incredulously.

"I wouldn't have asked," Hermione said. Harry took a deep breath.

"It's… Draco," Harry said. Hermione looked at him, slightly miffed.

"No, it's not," Hermione said shaking her head. "That vile, foul mouth… he wouldn't be… he can't be…"

"Hermione?" Harry asked hesitantly.

"He's not gay, Harry," Hermione said quietly. "He's just trying to hurt you."

"You don't know him like I know him, Hermione," Harry said quickly. He could feel the annoyance he felt slipping into his voice. "I mean I know he's been terrible in the past, but people change."

"Not that much, Harry," Hermione said shaking her head. "I don't want you to get hurt by him."

"He's not such a bad guy, Hermione," Harry said as he stood. He forced his hand through his hair. "This isn't up for discussion, Hermione."

"Fine, fine," Hermione said as she tried to calm him down. "Just sit down, ok?"

"Fine," Harry said sitting down. Hermione took a deep breath.

"I sent for a book," Hermione said. "It might explain some things to you, since I don't know much about gay men."

Harry glanced at the book she had handed him: Wizard to Wizard (A Guide to the Modern Magical World of Gay Relationships). Harry looked at her curiously. He hadn't known that books even existed like this. He was at a loss for words.

"It has… pictures," Hermione said as her cheeks pinked slightly.

"Of?" Harry asked curiously as he flipped through the pages. He glanced down at the moving picture, his head cocked to the side. "Oh!"

"I figured that there aren't many people that you can talk to about this," Hermione said. "I'd like to still offer my ears, even if I think Draco's screwing with you, and my friendship."

"You know, if it were anything else, I'd be right there with you," Harry said quickly as he shook his head. "I just can't imagine Draco stooping so low to pretend he was gay to be with me. I mean we're sworn enemies, but something like this is just too important and intense to fake."

"I hope you are right, Harry," Hermione said. She waited a moment. "Are you planning on telling everyone?"

"No," Harry said quickly. "I mean he and I haven't discussed it."

"What about Ron?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah, like I think he's going to take it well," Harry said sarcastically. Hermione shrugged.

"He might surprise you," Hermione said. Harry shook his head.

"I'm not ready," Harry said. "I will be ready one day, but I have to take my time."

"Of course," Hermione said. She looked down at her watch. "I'm going to go find Ron for a walk around the broom closet. She laughed and waved as she left Harry sitting in the chair.

Harry stored the book in his bag and left the common room. He wasn't certain where was intending on going, but he found himself wandering down around the dungeon area. Harry wondered if it was a subconscious thing. Harry shrugged. He glanced up to see Draco with Blaise Zabini and a few other Slytherins coming his way.

"Potter, you're a long way from the Gryffindor tower, aren't you?" sneered Malfoy coldly as the other Slytherins laughed. Harry looked unaffected.

"Just out for a walk," Harry said quickly. "I made a wrong turn."

"I'd say you did," Blaise said menacingly. He turned to Draco, flexing his fingers. "Why don't we show Potter what we do to people who make wrong turns?"

"Uh," Harry said as he slipped his hand over his wand, backing up. He looked to Draco to find him gazing at his fingernails and ignoring him.

"How do you feel about running around the castle as snake for a while?" Blaise asked grinning with his wand drawn.

"Snakes slither," Harry said suddenly without thinking.

"What?" Blaise asked.

"Snakes, they don't run, they slither," Harry said as he backed away a little more, readying to pull his wand should he need it. "So, if you turned me into a snake, I'd slither not run."

"I'm going to enjoy turning you into a snake," Blaise said as he waved the wand. "_Sepiant Septri._" There was a flash of light and Harry felt the world growing larger around him.

Harry sighed; well he would have if snakes could sigh. This was mortifying. He wasn't even a big snake, or a poisonous snake. Of all the snakes he could have been, he was a little green garden snake. Harry would have blushed, and he did, but it indistinguishable from his scaly green skin. Harry tried to slither away, escaping from his clothes.

"Leave him to me!" Draco laughed loudly, scooping up Harry's clothes and bag.

"You sure you don't want me to dump him in the forbidden forest," Blaise asked, laughing.

"No, no," Draco said laughing. "I have plans for him." Carefully, Draco scooped Harry the garden snake up in his hand. Draco peered at the little snake.

"You make a cute little snake," Draco whispered. He laughed. "I'll turn you back later." With that, Draco placed the little snake in his chest pocket of his shirt. He gently patted the shirt.

_'This is fucking annoying,'_ Harry thought to himself. _'I'm a fucking scaly tube the size of a pencil with a heartbeat, and nothing else. I couldn't even have been turned into a poisonous snake or a giant anaconda. Nope. I'm a baby garden snake. This sucks.'_

"Quit wiggling around so much. It tickles," Draco said. Harry laughed, though it came out a slight hiss. Draco's voice vibrated his chest and jiggled Harry a bit. "I'm trying to find a safe place to transfigure you back to humanity, ok?"

Harry grumbled, but again it only came out a little hiss. Harry listened to Draco's heartbeat and felt Draco's body heat. Draco had a swaying stagger that was actually kind of relaxing. Harry yawned, his little mouth open and closing, his little forked tongue feeling out.

"Ok, Harry, let's get you transfigured back, alright?" Draco said as he carefully slipped his hand into his pocket. The snake curled around Draco's hand, the little mouth biting Draco's finger. "I've got something you can bite at a later date. You know that doesn't hurt, right?"

Draco locked the classroom door and placed the little green snake on the floor. He stood over it a moment, placing the snake on the floor. Draco pulled out his wand and looked at the tiny snake. He bent over the snake, prodding him for a minute.

"You are such a tiny snake," Draco laughed. He remained down on the floor, on his knees, as he waved his wand over the little coil of green snake. "_Sepiantri Recuros."_

_"_Took you long enough," Harry said as he sat there, bare naked as the day he was born. Draco remained there next to him, his eyes drawing over Harry's body as he memorized Harry.

"Hey, how would it look if I ran off and changed you back right away, Harry," Draco said as he reached out to touch Harry. Harry slapped his hand away.

"Do you have my clothes?" Harry asked. Draco smirked.

"You can have mine," Draco said teasing as he touched Harry's hair. Harry rolled his eyes.

"Ok," Harry laughed as his fingers made short work of the buttons on the Slytherin crested shirt. One by one, each button showed a little more of Draco's defined chest. Draco leaned forward and pressed his mouth to Harry's. Harry slipped his hand into Draco's shirt, pulling it free from his trousers.

"You're big," Draco moaned into Harry's ear as his hand slip below Harry's firm stomach.

"Oh," Harry breathed shakily as a smile crossed his face.

"I'm bigger," Draco teased as he took Harry's hand in his and guided it to the waist of his trousers. "I'm not going to rush you, but I think you're going to be jealous."

"You're such a prick sometimes," Harry said as he pulled the button open. Without hesitation, Harry slipped his hand between the pants and Draco's skin. "Wow, you are… well… endowed."

"Told you," Draco breathed as he bit Harry's lip. "You were biting me earlier; perhaps you'll let me bite on something."

"What?" Harry said as Draco pushed Harry back gently. Draco smiled.

"Trust me," Draco said with a grin. Harry felt Draco's kisses on his abdomen, creeping lower. The minute that Draco's mouth caressed Harry's flesh in such a way that Harry nearly cried out, it was all he could do to keep from throwing Draco to the floor and having his way with him. Harry's hand instinctively went to the back of Draco's hair, buried in the platinum strands as Draco's motions brought Harry closer and closer to climax.

"Wait, Draco," Harry breathed. Draco murmured his reply, undistinguishable with his mouth full. The vibration made Harry's stomach clench, his breath coming in uneven gasps. Harry could feel himself getting so near, his vocalizations getting louder and louder. Draco put his hand over Harry's mouth, never missing a stroke.

"Mph!!" groaned Harry from under Draco's hand as his body went rigid for a moment. Draco leaned back, wiping his mouth with one hand, the other still covering Harry's mouth.

"You're loud," Draco said laughing as he finally removed his hand from Harry's mouth.

"Did you swallow?!" Harry cried out.

"Why not?" Draco asked shrugging. "It's you."

"I can't guarantee that I'm going to swallow," Harry said. Draco smirked as Harry jerked Draco's pants clear from his body.

"At least you're willing to consider it," Draco said as his own hands slide among the dark brown locks of wild hair. Draco maintain his quiet demeanor until the very end, when his groans were stifled with a roughly bit lip.

Harry stood and walked over to the sink, spitting. He turned back and looked at Draco apologetically. Draco watched the taught muscles of Harry's back as he leaned over and rinsed his mouth out with water.

"Don't feel bad," Draco said quietly as a small smile played on his lips. "It's not every day that you can really take a mouthful of Malfoy and swallow it with a smile."

"Merlin, you really are a prick," Harry said laughing.

"You know you like it," Draco said as he pressed his chest against Harry's back, sliding his arm across Harry's chest. Draco kissed Harry's cheek. The two of them looked at their reflection in the mirror over the sink. "We look good together."

"Yeah," Harry agreed as he focused on Draco's perfect eyes. "We'd better get dressed. Someone's bound to notice that we are both gone, and it's going to look suspicious if we both show back up at the same time."

"No," Draco said quietly as a smile crossed his face. "What's going to look suspicious is when you go to get undressed tonight and you are wearing my shirt." Draco dropped his arm and ran to the clothes he had discarded previously. He picked it up and handed it to Harry.

Draco retrieved Harry's from the bag and put it on his own body. Once they were dressed, they stood there before each other. Harry leaned forward kissing Draco, his arms encircling Draco. Draco responded with the same strong desire. Laughing Draco pulled back.

"One day, we won't have to wait until one of us has been turned into a snake to be together," Draco said as Harry rested his cheek against Draco's cheek.

"One day, we'll be free and accept," Harry agreed.

"But for now, we'll just have to be content with these stolen moment, won't we," Draco said quickly as he handed Harry the wand and bag. "How's the Slytherin shirt fit?"

"As well as a Gryffindor shirt, I suppose," Harry said as the two headed through the classroom door. "Until next time?"

"Until next time," Draco said. Harry nodded, heading to the left towards the grand staircase while Draco headed right as he headed toward the dungeons.


	7. Argumentative

**A/N:** Thank you to all who take the time to review. I do appreciate it, and I am glad that so many of you who are reading this yet won't review are at least reading it. It tells me that you are trying to be open minded. I am new at this theme, but I am learning SO much (just watch some seasons of _Queer as Folk_- I swear, all in the name of research… ha ha). Also, sorry it has taken me a few days to post this. I've only just finished this chapter… sort of got side tracked and Wednesday was NUTS!

**Disclaimer:** I created the plot. That's why it has its problems. The characters were like that when I got here.

**Argumentative **

Class had begun. Actually, it had started ten minutes ago and while Draco was content sitting in his chair in the middle of the classroom, he was worried. Harry hadn't arrived yet. In fact, he hadn't seen Harry since breakfast. Draco glanced over at Ron and Hermione, who were both bent over their cauldrons working. They didn't seem to notice the lack of Harry, and Harry hadn't mentioned missing potions to him the previous night. Draco sighed and forced himself to start on his own potion. He couldn't just casually walk up to them and ask where Harry was.

"Mr. Potter, so nice of you to join us," Professor Snape had said in his monotonous drawl. Draco looked up to see Harry standing there, covered from head to toe in what he hoped was just water. Draco decided that he liked the way Harry's hair looked when it was wet. Harry was bleeding slightly from a cut above his eye.

"Sorry," Harry said grumpily.

"I think detention might help you remember when class starts," Professor Snape said. "And don't bother with today's potion. There's no point in starting when you can't possibly finish."

Harry sighed, shaking his head, and took a seat next to Hermione. Draco tried to catch his eye but Harry was too angry to acknowledge Draco. Draco continued to work on his potion as quickly as he could, watching Harry at the same time. Harry removed his cloak; his white button down shirt clung to his body, showing the set of strong back muscles Harry had formed from aggressive Quidditch training. He was shivering in the chill of the dungeon classroom. Draco would have done anything at that moment to be the person sitting closest to him, but it was Hermione who came to Harry's rescue.

When Professor Snape wasn't looking, Hermione dried Harry's clothes and handed him a handkerchief of hers to dab at the cut above his eye. She didn't risk asking him about the events that lead up to him being ten minutes late and covered in water. Draco felt a stab of jealousy as Harry smiled at Hermione. It wasn't fair, in Draco's opinion, that Hermione had that effect on Harry.

When the bell rang, Harry waited for Hermione and Ron to gather their belongings before the three of them exited the classroom. Draco followed them closely, trying to grab snippets of their conversation but he was thwarted by Crabbe and Goyle, who had joined him on his journey to their next class.

"Did you hear what Zabini did?" Goyle gossiped quickly, laughter twinkling in his eyes. Draco shook his head.

"Apparently Potter stopped off for a sip from the drinking fountain and Zabini cursed it to life," Goyle said merrily. "The faucet knocked him in the face and dumped ice water all over him."

Draco managed to laugh, but it was forced. He listed to the loud guffaws of Crabbe while his mind tallied the second attack against Harry by Blaise in three weeks. It really was just too much. Now that Draco and Harry were in a relationship… Draco froze, mentally. Was that what they were? He didn't know. Neither Draco nor Harry had discussed the extent of what they had between them.

"What's up with you today?" Crabbe asked Draco, pulling him from his reverie.

"Mind your own business, you here?" Draco said in a biting tone as he separated himself from the two thuggish fiends he usually hung out with. Draco crossed the grounds and joined the others who were waiting for Care of Magical Creatures class to begin. Draco was standing off from Harry, but he could see him. Harry ran his hand through his still wet hair.

" Harry, I told you that Slytherins are no good," Hermione said quietly as they moved toward their assigned pens. There were small, hairy purple creatures sniffing around the dirt inside the pens.

"Hey, now Granger, we're not all bad people," Draco said as he joined them at the pen. Ron looked at Draco with pure hatred.

"Don't you have another pen to bother yourself with?" Ron asked. Draco shrugged slightly.

"The Oaf Hagrid said to get four to a pen, and you three were the closest," Draco said. Harry wasn't looking at him, focused on the creature that was now digging a hole.

"Professor Hagrid," Hermione corrected self righteously. Draco looked at her with what started off as an angry sneer, but was forced into a smile.

"Right," Draco said. He leaned against the railing. "So, what is it?"

"A Madagascarian Palsar," Hermione said all-knowingly. Harry laughed and nodded.

"Always one with the answers," Draco said. Hermione didn't look amused. "So what are we supposed to be doing with it?"

Harry and Draco hung back at the end of class, presumably to talk with Hagrid about the night watch again which was schedule for Friday night. Hermione and Ron went on though she looked back at Harry worried. Harry shooed her on and turned to Draco.

"You know, it would be nice to have some benefit of being with you," Harry said to Draco crossly. "Your friend Blaise had the drinking fountain attack me."

"I heard," Draco said. Harry stuffed his hands in his pocket. Draco looked at him. "We're not, you know, out. I can't very well walk up to Blaise and ask him to stop targeting you without giving him a reason."

"I told Hermione," Harry said suddenly. Draco looked at him.

"You… you told her? The Mudblood?" Draco said frowning. Harry looked at Draco angrily.

"She's my best friend," Harry said quickly. "I don't like that you keep calling her that name."

"What would you rather me call her?" Draco asked as his cheek flushed with embarrassment.

"How about her name? Hermione," Harry said.

"Fine," Draco grumbled. "If it'd make you happy."

"If it'll make me happy? When have you ever care what made me happy?" Harry asked crossly. Draco looked angry.

"I care," Draco snapped. "I've cared for a while. What do you think we've been doing while we've been together? It's not been for shits and giggles, Harry. I can think of other ways to get my kicks, and in ways that won't get my ass kicked."

"Does Blaise suspect that I am gay? Is that why he's targeting me?" Harry demanded.

"I don't know," Draco said shaking his head. "It's not like we all sit around Slytherin house's common room discussing sexual orientation."

"It just would be nice if I didn't have to walk around in fear of things like the drinking fountain," Harry said quietly. He looked from the ground to Draco's sympathetic face. "I am thinking about coming out."

"What?" Draco exclaimed. "Why?"

"I don't know," Harry said shrugging. "I'm just tired of not being myself. I am going to tell my roommates tonight, and then I am telling Meryl Whitmore from Hufflepuff."

"The Gossip Queen?" Draco said. Harry shrugged.

"It's the quickest way to get the information around to everyone," Harry said.

"But Harry, seriously," Draco said. "You do realize that you will be opening yourself to all kinds of ridicule, don't you?"

"I'd rather worry about it that way then to worry about people finding out and then be ridiculed anyways," Harry said. He looked at Draco hopefully. "I was kind of hoping you'd join me."

"Harry, I can't," Draco said as the two boys stood against the pen rails.

"Why not?" Harry asked.

"You're not even my boyfriend," Draco said. Harry made a face as he pulled himself off the railing.

"I'm glad we got that straightened out," Harry said coldly. Draco opened his mouth to reply. "It's fine, really. Why would a Slytherin and a Gryffindor become boyfriends, anyways? Thanks for helping me find myself."

"Harry, wait," Draco called but it was too late. Harry was already walking away from him at a break-neck pace. Draco grabbed Harry's arm, making him turn to face him. "Look, Harry, I…"

"No, Draco," Harry said shaking his head frowning. "I get it. I'm worth fooling around with but not actually have a relationship with."

"That's not what I said," Draco said exasperated. "I care about you, a lot."

"I don't doubt that," Harry said crossing his arms defensively.

"What do you want me to say?" Draco asked frowning.

"I don't want anything more that what you are willing to give me, Draco," Harry said shaking his head. "I'm not trying to be the girl in this, but I want a serious relationship."

"Harry, I don't want to rush things," Draco said. Harry sighed.

"I'm tired of lying," Harry said as he started to walk away. "I'm telling Ron tonight, and my roommates, but I'll hold off until Saturday before I announce my lack of heterosexuality. You need to make a decision. Either you're with me or you not."

"Why does it have to be an either or situation?" Draco asked frowning.

"I want a normal relationship," Harry said shrugging. "Even if you don't."

"Wait, Harry, are you even sure you're gay?" Draco asked quickly, not wanting this to be the end of their conversation. Harry looked at him slightly annoyed.

"What are you getting on about?" Harry asked. Draco racked his brains for a minute, trying to figure that out as well.

"It's just… you… maybe are only… gay for me?" Draco said hesitantly as he tried to keep Harry from turning and running back to the castle.

"Gay for you? You really are full of yourself," Harry said shaking his head.

"No, I mean you still like girls, but the only guy you've liked is me," Draco explained.

"So far," Harry said.

"So far," Draco repeated. "Look, I don't know what the right thing to say is, Harry."

"Then don't say anything at all," Harry said. He turned and finally parted with Draco. Harry didn't look back, but he knew Draco wasn't chasing him down to talk to him. Harry had been serious. He'd give Draco until Saturday, and then Harry was telling everyone. He headed toward the great hall for lunch before his next class. Sighing, Harry found his seat with his housemates and sat down.

"Harry, what's wrong?" Hermione asked as Harry moved food around his plate. Harry looked up at her and forced a smile.

"Nothing," Harry said. He took a deep breath. "Look, I want to talk to you all after class today, in our dorm room ok? Ron? Ginny?"

"Yeah," Ron and Ginny nodded their identical shade of red colored heads.

"Dean? Seamus? Neville?" Harry asked. The three boys nodded, looking quite confused.

"Sure there, Harry," they said. Harry nodded.

"Good," Harry said as he speared a piece of meat on his plate. He was thankful he had his back to the room; he didn't want to keep looking up to see Draco looking at him. It was bad enough he could feel the blond boy's gaze on his back. Harry sighed audibly before he pushed his plate away.

"Not hungry?" Hermione asked. Harry shook his head.

"No," Harry said. Hermione looked at him with great concern.

"Do you want to go and talk about it?" She asked him. Harry shook his head.

"I'll be fine, really," Harry said as he felt the familiar sting of tears just below the surface. "I'll catch you later then."

With that Harry jumped up and practically sprinted out of the great hall, holding his breath. He knew if he breathed, he would cry. He swore he'd never cry over a girl, and he sure as hell wasn't going to cry over a boy; especially Draco Malfoy. Harry fought the urge all the way back to his dorm, which was naturally empty at lunch time. He hesitated, thinking of what it would look like should someone come back to see him crying. Harry threw the window open, the cooling air hitting him in the face. He took a few deep gulps of the air, willing the tears to disappear. He would not cry. He would not let himself be weak because of this thing with Malfoy.

Harry looked at his watch. It was nearly time for his next class, Transfiguration, and he took one final calming deep breath before closing the window. He glanced at his reflection, ensuring nothing was amiss, and Harry headed out of the boys' dormitory, through the common room, and out the portrait hole. He couldn't afford to earn another detention for being late. He sprinted the rest of the way to class, slipping into his chair before the tardy chime.


	8. Query

**A/N:** Sorry it's taken so long to get this chapter out. I spent a lot of time thinking about what happened in the last chapter and came to the same conclusion that many of you did: Harry was out of line to put such restrictions and ultimatums on poor Draco. After all, he may not want to come out. So, without further ado, here is chapter eight (which I've just completed, so forgive the errors, if you will). Thank you all brave ones who read and review.

**Disc.:** Just twisting the characters that had already been created.

**Query**

Harry had thrown up twice already. While not prone to having a weak stomach, his nerves had him doubled over the sink. He couldn't deny that he was worried about how his roommates would react to the news he had to give them. He knew he'd always have Hermione on his side, but he didn't want to think of how he'd feel having to go through the rest of the school year without so much as a single person talking to him.

Harry's legs felt like lead as he carried himself up the stairs to his dormitory. He found his friends already hanging around the beds of the dormitory room. Harry looked at Ginny, cuddling under Dean's arm. Harry couldn't help but wonder if he would have someone in his life that would cuddle with him, or cuddle him. He took a deep breath; it was shaking with the uncertainty.

"We've all been friends since the beginning," Harry said. Neville nodded, joined by the others.

"Gryffindor brothers for life," Seamus cheered. They all laughed.

"I hope so," Harry said as he took another deep breath. "Look, I wanted to let you guys know something about me before the rest of the school finds out. I know Ginny and I went out a bit."

"Yeah, and now I've got her," Dean grinned as he pulled her closer.

"That you do," Harry said. Hermione nodded at Harry, encouraging him to continue. "I have something difficult to tell you, and I don't know how to say it. So, I am just going to say it. I like guys."

"Awe, we like you too, Harry," Seamus said. The others nodded. Harry shook his head.

"No, I mean I _like_ guys," Harry said. The others sat there, letting the information process in their minds. Slowly, one by one cognition resounded in their eyes.

"You mean…" Ron asked slowly.

"That I like guys like you like girls," Harry said carefully. Ron swallowed.

"You…"

"Yeah, Ron," Harry said impatiently.

"Wait, you dated Ginny," Ron said. Harry looked over at Ginny.

"I always knew," Ginny said quietly. She didn't look upset. "There was this way about you, you were too gentle."

"Too much information," Dean said quickly as he shook his head.

"So… have you ever been attracted to me?" Ron asked. Harry looked at him with disbelief. Ron had his arms crossed against his chest.

"No," Harry said. Ron made a face.

"What's so wrong with me?" Ron asked. Harry laughed.

"You are straight, for one," Harry said.

"You don't know that," Ron said. Harry laughed again and pointed at Hermione.

"For one, Ron, you and Hermione are crazy about each other. For another, you are like a brother to me," Harry said. "I'm not attracted to any of you, just so you know."

"So, you've always been gay or is this something new, like a fad or something?" Seamus asked. "Do you get your jollies off us changing?"

"It's not like that, Seamus," Harry said defensively. "I don't know how long I've been gay, probably forever. I don't get my_ jollies_ from you. You're not my type."

"So, you have a type?" Neville asked. Harry shrugged.

"I've not really thought about it," Harry said. "Look, I didn't want there to be any secrets between us."

"How can you be sure?" Dean asked.

"That I'm gay?"

"Yeah, I mean, maybe you've just got rotten luck with the ladies, because you don't look, act, or sound gay, like Jeffry Peterson of Hufflepuff and we all know that boy is a fruit," Dean suggested. Harry grinned.

"While I do have rotten luck with the ladies, I'm sure," Harry said. "Whether I fit the stereotypical mould or not."

"Are you with someone?" Ginny asked curiously. Harry hesitated.

"Yes, and no," Harry said. "I've been hanging out with someone but he and I don't exactly see eye to eye on enough things for it to be anything."

"Why are you telling us now?" Seamus asked. Harry shrugged.

"I just wanted to let you know first, because I don't plan on hiding it anymore," Harry said. He looked at his friends hopefully. "It's ok, right? You still are my friends, aren't you?"

"Of course," Ginny said. Neville nodded emphatically.

"You knew, didn't you?" Ron accused Hermione.

"Ron, seriously," Hermione said. "I knew before he knew."

"And you're ok with it?" Ron asked. Hermione made a face.

"Harry's still Harry," Hermione said. "We love Harry."

The boys all looked at each other before they nodded. Seamus, the hardest one of the five roommates, nodded last but he nodded just the same. Harry felt relief sweep over him. It was hardest telling his closest friends and roommates before the rest of the school. With them behind him, Harry felt like he could really face anything.

"Just don't try and convert us," Seamus said. "Please tell me that you don't have an affinity to Irish men."

"Not that I know of," Harry said grinning. Seamus laughed.

"A'right then," Seamus said. "I've got your back then, but figuratively. Ok?"

"Ok," Harry said.

By the morning, everyone knew about Harry Potter. As Harry walked, surrounded by his closest friends, he could hear the whispers of the other students. Harry pretended that it was another, ordinary day. He pretended that it didn't bother him that people whispered about him. He knew he should be used to it by now. People had been whispering about Harry since he had started Hogwarts.

"Hey there Princess Potter," called Blaise from the Slytherin table. Harry looked over at Blaise sitting there with a bored looking Draco. Harry rolled his eyes and continued to the Gryffindor table. Harry could hear the Slytherin table snickering loudly, despite the glares from their headmaster. Harry shook his head and began to eat breakfast.

"You'd better watch yourself with Blaise, Harry," Ginny warned as she took her seat between him and Dean. "He's got a nasty temper, and he's mean as a snake." Harry laughed, nearly spitting his juice out.

"Harry, this is no laughing matter," Hermione said. "Blaise has it out for you, and now he knows that you're gay he's got more ammo on you."

"I'm not worried about him," Harry said shaking his head.

"So long as you stay away from drinking fountains, right?" Ron laughed as he shook his head.

"Too right," Harry said quietly. He glanced down at his watch, standing. "I want to head down to the library to finish up my transfiguration essay."

"See you later then? Potions?" Hermione asked. "Don't be late, otherwise you'll have to deal with detention and Professor Snape again."

Harry stood in the library, practically hiding behind the stacks. He had finished his paper that night before while his roommates slept, but he felt like he needed a momentary break. He pulled out a book, glancing at the title. He opened up the book, glancing at the first page. He felt someone approach him, but Harry wasn't really paying attention. He knew who it was before anything happened.

"Harry," Draco whispered in his ear. Harry didn't move. He continued to focus on the page before him, hidden between the stacks. Harry didn't know what he was looking at anymore, just trying to be indifferent to Draco. "Harry, please. I want you, you know that."

Harry felt Draco's arm encircle him, his hand breeching his belt. Harry didn't move towards or away from Draco. Draco's hands were softer and smoother than his own as he stroked Harry's skin. Draco was breathing in his ear heavily. Harry could hear himself grunting quietly. Draco traced his tongue across the back of Harry's neck.

"I need you, Harry," Draco murmured.

"I can't," Harry grunted as he pulled away. "I'm not going to force you out, but I can't be held back, either. That's why I let it get out earlier than I told you. I'm embracing my true self, Draco."

"So, that's it?" Draco said angrily. Harry closed his eyes for a second.

"I'm sorry Draco," Harry said. "I shouldn't have given you an ultimatum. It was wrong of me. You don't need to choose sides."

"We'd better get to potions," Draco said after a moment of silence between them. Harry nodded.

"You'd better go first," Harry said. "You don't want to be seen fraternizing with me, the gay boy."

Harry watched as Draco walked away from him. Harry felt the stab of sadness as he watched the blond boy strut away. Harry was so focused on Draco that he didn't notice another boy coming from the opposite direction.

"He's beautiful, isn't he?" a voice said from behind him. Harry spun around to see a boy standing there. He was as tall as Draco or Harry, with these intense blue-violet eyes and tan skin. His hair was nearly as dark as Harry's hair, but much neater.

"Do I know you?" Harry asked.

"Probably not," the boy said as he extended his hand. "I'm Bryan Taylor. I'm in Ravenclaw, your year. I usually keep to myself, really, and I don't play Quidditch. Do you know Luna Lovegood? She's always been sweet to me and she's told me all about you."

"Oh, ok," Harry said as he shook the boy's hand. "Yeah."

"I know I come off as a bit… hyperactive sometimes, but I can't help it. I have that ADD crap, you know. Stupid muggle diagnosis for being scatterbrained and a bit wild, if you ask me but mum had me diagnosed when I was six. Anyways, If you ever want to hang out or something," Bryan said in what seemed to be all one breath. "I'd love to hang out with you."

"Oh," Harry said as realization filled his eyes. Bryan smiled and nodded. "_Oh!"_

"Yeah, I know. People assume that we should have some sort of lisp or a tone of voice, but no one ever expects those of us who sound like everybody else," Bryan said grinning. "I wouldn't have known about you if Luna hadn't told me. She's so excited for you."

"Luna's very special," Harry said simply. Bryan laughed.

"Some of the stuff she says really does spin my head," Bryan said nodding. He pulled out a piece of paper and wrote something on it. He handed it to Harry.

"What's this?" Harry asked.

"A pass," Bryan said smiling as the tardy bell chimed. "Now Professor Snape won't be able to give you detention. You're late for potions, right?"

"You didn't have to," Harry said looking at the pass as the two boys began to walk out of the library.

"I know," Bryan said. "I might as well get to use my status as a prefect for something good and fun, you know. So, not to be forward or anything but do you think you'd like to hang out at Hogsmead together?"

"You mean like a date?" Harry asked. Bryan shrugged.

"We can call it that, or we can say as friends for now," Bryan said. Harry hesitated.

"I…" Harry started. Bryan smiled.

"It's just as friends, Harry," Bryan said quickly. "What better way to get to know each other than to hang out. I promise, I don't bite."

"Oh… ok, yeah," Harry said as he held the pass in his hand. He grinned. "Hogsmead."

"Great!" Bryan said grinning. "One o'clock by the big oak tree just outside the gates, then."

Harry felt like skipping, though he knew it wasn't really going to help his image. He had a huge, stupid grin on his face when he strolled into potions class. His back pack was swung over his shoulder carelessly. Professor Snape was standing there, looking hell bent on revenge. Harry held the pass out for Professor Snape.

"Helping prefects," snarled Professor Snape. Harry expected for him to say more but the man just made a jerking nod of his head and Harry was dismissed to his seat. Harry placed his bag on the floor and began working on the assigned task. Hermione glanced over at Draco, who seemed to be trying to catch Harry's eye.

"Continue working," Professor Snape said as he exited the room at some commotion in the hallway. Once the class was alone, the students started chatting and laughing.

"Harry, where have you been?" Hermione hissed at him again as she put her quill down.

"I have a date or something with a prefect," Harry said laughing.

"Princess Potter has a boyfriend," taunted Blaise from his seat. Harry barely glanced at Draco.

"We're going to spend the day in Hogsmead together on Saturday," Harry said. "Luna told him about me."

"Ah, Luna," Ron murmured as Professor Snape said entering. "Always one to meddle."

"Shut up, Ron," Hermione whispered as the class quickly calmed down. "We like Luna."

"Yeah, that we do," Harry said grinning as he turned back to his work.


	9. Lost V

**A/N:** Thank you so much for your reviews. The ending of this chapter is mildly graphic but hopefully tastefully written.

**Disc.:** I wrote the story, not the characters. All the errors are mine.

**Lost "V"**

Draco couldn't help but watch Harry in potions. Harry knew it, too. He could feel Draco's heavy gaze on him, despite how much he tried to ignore the boy. Harry scratched the back of his neck, as if physically removing the look of the other boy. He could hear Blaise making some smart comment, but Harry didn't care. He couldn't have been happier at the moment.

"Professor," Harry said as he raised his hand, practically waving his hand around in the air.

"Yes, Mr. Potter?" Professor Snape snarled as his eyes maliciously fell on the messy haired boy.

"Can I be excused to the restroom?" Harry asked. Professor Snape shook his head.

"You can't hold it?" Professor Snape taunted. Harry didn't reply. The man sighed. "Go, and be quick. There's not much time left in the class."

"Thanks," Harry said jumping up out of his chair. He was casual as he headed through the door, grabbing the pass as he went out. Harry didn't really have to use the bathroom, but he couldn't stand being in that class at the moment. He was too excited to sit still and behave. Harry was humming as he headed over to the urinal, figuring he might as well and try to use the bathroom since he was there. He didn't look up as the door swung open.

"Princess Potter in the Pooper," Blaise taunted. Harry sighed, zipping his trousers and heading over to the faucet to wash his hands.

"Real mature. What's your deal, Blaise?" Harry asked as he dried his hands. Neither boy had their wand drawn, but this had the potential to escalate fast. "I get it. You think my being gay is just one more thing to ride me about. Whatever, ok? No one thinks you are that funny, except for your brother Slytherins."

"_Ride_ you about? Slytherin wouldn't permit you to prance about the castle, spreading your love around," Blaise said quickly as he remained leaning against the rubbish bin. "Not like your great Gryffindor would."

"And that's the problem isn't it?" Harry said as he crossed his arms. He could grab his wand at any second, should he need to. The way that Blaise had his eyes trained on Harry made him slightly nervous and Harry was beginning to feel like a caged animal.

"Yeah, it is," Blaise said. He opened his mouth to say something more but the door swung open and Draco entered. Harry rolled his eyes. He could handle a single Slytherin on his own with ease, but two, even one with which he had a fling with, would put him at a great disadvantage.

"What are you two doing in here?" Draco demanded suspiciously. Blaise was smirking and Harry was looking rather nervous.

"Nothing," Harry said. "I was just leaving."

"Yeah, Draco," Blaise laughed. "We were just leaving."

Harry walked past Blaise, ignoring the boys, and brushing past Draco on his way out of the door. Harry felt Draco's hand brush his own in a more deliberate way than accidental. Harry dared to make eye contact but didn't hesitate as he headed back toward potions class.

Harry stood near Hagrid's hut waiting for the next class to start. Harry was still riled up over his encounter with Blaise in the boy's lavatory. It had been just odd, the way that Blaise was acting. Harry was deep in thought, not listening to Hermione explain the mating procedures between different types of pixies. Draco stepped up next to Harry.

"A pixie is trying to tie your shoes together," Draco said as Harry stood there with his hands in his pockets.

"Huh?" Harry asked. Draco glanced down at Harry's shoes.

"I was saying that a pixie is trying to tie your shoes together," Draco said. Harry looked down at the small blue green pixie that was tying his laces together. Harry reached down and flicked the little pixie toward Hermione. Harry began to untangle the knot that the pixie had made, retying his shoes.

"Thanks," Harry said quickly as he turned his attention back Hermione who was still talking about the pixies.

"Look, Harry," Draco started. "I know things aren't going well at the moment between us…"

"There's no us," Harry reminded him. "You made that clear when you told me that I wasn't your boyfriend."

"Can we talk about this tonight? During night patrol," Draco asked with his voice barely louder than a whisper.

"No," Harry said shaking his head. "We've said all we need to."

"Don't be like this," Draco begged.

"I'm sorry," Harry said as he walked away. Draco felt anger boiling up inside of him, but he didn't move. He wasn't the type who'd go chasing after anyone. He knew he'd have all night to discuss things with Harry.

Draco was the first to arrive that night, waiting in the shadowy darkness of the paddock where the pregnant unicorns were being kept. It was cooler than the previous time they had been out there, and Draco secretly wished he had brought another sweater or something to keep warm. He waited with Hagrid until he thought he could wait no longer. Draco stood to leave as Harry entered the clearing.

"No funny business, a'right?" Hagrid said quickly as he handed them the notebook. Harry looked at him darkly, not sure if Harry or Draco was the subject of the comment. Harry waited and watched as Hagrid headed away before he took a seat on the rail and watched the sleeping unicorns.

"Harry," Draco said as he climbed up on the rail.

"I have a date, sort of, tomorrow," Harry said as he felt Draco's finger touch the side of his neck. Draco's hand recoiled.

"I heard," Draco said coolly. Harry looked over at Draco.

"And you're fine with it?" Harry asked. Draco shook his head.

"No, but it's not like I have any room to speak," Draco said quietly. "I'm not offering you anything substantial."

"Other than you in secrecy," Harry reminded.

"Right" Draco said. He took a deep breath. "I have to be honest with you, Harry. You're not the only guy I've been seeing."

"Really?" Harry said frowning.

"Do you think you're the only one?" Draco asked. Harry looked hurt.

"I don't know," Harry said.

"I meant you weren't the only one…" Draco stopped as he shook his head. "I don't know what I am saying. Do you like me, Harry?"

"What?" Harry asked as looked at Draco.

"Do you like me?" Draco asked. Harry bit his lip.

"Of course I do," Harry said. "Why do you even need to ask?"

"Then why are you going out with that boy, Harry," Draco said in a slightly whiny voice. He touched Harry's face. "Why?"

"I want to be able to hold hands in public, I want to be able to kiss in public," Harry said. "I don't want to hide any more. I want to be free to do what I want, be it with a girl or a boy."

"You know I can't," Draco said.

"I know," Harry said. "I know that, and I'm sorry it leaves us with nothing more than the stolen moment we have now."

Harry hopped off the rail and headed to the tent, climbing into the bottom bunk of the beds that were in there. He pulled his shirt off and pulled the covers up to his chin. He heard Draco mulling about outside of the tent, but he couldn't manage to stay awake. He was tired.

It was some hours later that Harry felt the bed shift beside him as Draco slipped into the bed next to him. Draco was shirtless, their skin touching comfortingly as he snuggled against Harry. Draco pressed his lips to Harry's skin. Harry was awake, his breaths uneven. Draco slid his hands around Harry's torso, the touch firm so as to keep from tickling. The two boys were of a heighten state of arousal, Harry turned towards Draco in the darkness.

"Harry," Draco whispered. "I want you to be my first."

Harry kissed Draco, aware that Draco was already discarding his pants. Harry felt a groan deep within his chest as their flesh touched and clung with the dampening sweat of their activities. Draco deepened his kiss before turning Harry over onto his stomach. Draco continued to kiss Harry's shoulders and back, his tongue arousing them further.

"I don't know if this is going to hurt," Draco whispered. "I've never gone this far."

"I think I can handle it," Harry whispered back. Draco's hand slid careful across Harry's stomach as he positioned himself behind Harry. He breathed in sharply as Harry whimpered slightly. Draco felt the tight, restrictive feeling as he thrust back and forth.

"Are…you…okay…" breathed Draco.

"Mmhm," Harry moaned quietly. Draco could feel himself getting closer to a literal explosion. Though not prone to vocalization, Draco cried out loudly over the grunts and groans of the two amorous boys. Draco's arm crossed Harry's chest and he rested his face on Harry's sweaty back.

"Are you ok?" Draco breathed as his mouth moved against Harry's back.

"Yeah," Harry said quietly as Draco rolled. Draco kissed Harry gently on the mouth, Harry kissing him back. Draco ignored the sweat that glistened on Harry's body as he kissed and teased Harry. Harry watched as Draco's mouth caressed his skin from his naval down, pressing kisses here and there. Harry groaned as Draco took him fully in his mouth, sucking and taunting Harry. Harry buried his hand in Draco's now messy blond hair, grunting and groaning with each stroke. Harry's cry of climax rivaled Draco's.

"I love when you do that," Harry said. Draco grinned.

"I wonder if your new boyfriend will be that good," Draco teased. Harry pushed Draco's face away.

"He's not my boyfriend," Harry said quickly. "We're just hanging out. Going on a date as friends or something. You're not jealous, are you?"

"Jealous? Why would I be jealous," Draco said crossing his arms. Harry smirked.

"Your words say you're not, but your eyes say you are," Harry taunted as he slid his jeans back on his body. He looked at the boy who was resting next to him.

"You are ok, aren't you?" Draco asked. Harry nodded.

"A little sore, but I guess that's normal," Harry laughed. He waited a moment. "Now, before you get any ideas, I'm not a slut."

"I know," Draco said. He rolled over, his back to Harry. "Get some sleep will you. You have a big date ahead of you tomorrow unless I can talk you out of it."


	10. Muggletown

**A/N:** Ok, so I was thinking I might need to explain bowling as many sports or pseudo sports have similar names but are different (such as football) depending on where you are in the world. Everything I write is from an American POV (since that is my upbringing), so this bowling takes place in an alley, with one ball per person, funny rental shoes that always worry you about hygiene, and the goal is to get a perfect 300. Oh, and I am sitting in a car in the rain… so I can't look up what the other bowling deals with. Sorry this is so short, but the next one will be… no, I can't honestly promise that either.

**Disc.:** I can't claim the character (well, Bryan is mine), but I can claim everything else… including but not limited to errors, plot, and humor.

**Muggletown**

Harry was never happier. He met Bryan by the big oak tree just outside the gates of Hogwarts, waving goodbye to Ron and Hermione as he joined the boy. Bryan grinned as he saw Harry approach, genuinely happy to see Harry. They didn't hug or kiss, assuming that such affection wouldn't quite be appropriate just moments into their first date. They stood around talking a minute before they joined the others heading to Hogsmead.

"How long have you known?" Harry asked as the two boys headed past Honeydukes'.

"That I was gay?" Bryan confirmed. "I don't know. I guess I've always known that there was something different. I mean I played with cars and stuff, don't get me wrong. Dirt doesn't make me ill or anything and I do date girls from time to time. It's they don't do anything for me. I wish that they did, but it's like dating my mother or something."

"Oh," Harry said as they continued. He looked at Zonko's. "Do you want to head in?"

"Not really. The younger kids get too excited, even for me," Bryan said. He grinned. "Anyways, I had something else in mind. Have you ever been to Muggletown?"

"What?" Harry asked shaking his head. "I've never even heard of Muggletown."

"Oh, then we must go," Bryan said taking Harry by the hand and dragging him across the street. "It's an arcade based on the best muggle video games and diversions. You were muggle raised, like me, so you'll really appreciate the attention to detail."

True to his word, Harry found himself standing in what looked like a muggle bowling alley with an arcade to the left and laser tag to the right. Bryan was grinning like crazy as he walked up to a little witch behind a window. He pulled out some cash and rented two pairs of bowling shoes.

"Let me help with that," Harry said as he reached into his pocket.

"I asked you out, silly," Bryan said laughing. "Hopefully there will be plenty of times for you to return the favor. I hope you like bowling."

"I'm not really good at it," Harry said. Bryan shook his head.

"I'm ok, but not great," Bryan said as the two boys went to their lane. Harry watched as Bryan took off his sneakers, as worn and old as his own were, before putting his bowling shoes.

"So, you were raised by muggles?" Harry asked casually as he copied Bryan. Bryan looked up, mid tie and nodded.

"My parents were killed when I was young, maybe two or three," Bryan said simply. "My dad was muggle born and I went to live with his father. I was a… _disappointment_… to say the least."

"I know how that is," Harry said. Bryan nodded.

"Luna told me about your aunt and uncle," he said. "And everyone knows just about everything else about you from history books. It must be pretty weird learning about one's self from text books, like in History of Magic."

"I wouldn't know," Harry laughed. "I don't think I've ever paid attention in that class."

"I don't think anyone ever does," Bryan said. He laughed. "Imagine having to write a paper about yourself and still getting bad marks."

Harry laughed. He couldn't remember ever being this at ease with anyone, even Ron or Hermione. Harry and Bryan each picked out a bowling ball; Harry's was green while Bryan's was blue. Harry was first up, and he practically threw his ball into a neighboring lane. Bryan laughed.

"You weren't being modest when you said that you weren't any good," Bryan said as Harry waited at the ball return for the green orb to return.

"I told you so," Harry said shaking his head. He hoisted the ball, ready to over hand launch it down the alley.

"Wait, Harry," Bryan said laughing. He put his own ball back in the return and took Harry's bowling ball from him. "You want to put your fingers in the little holes of the ball like this. You don't launch the ball over hand either. This isn't soft ball."

"You're not kidding," Harry laughed as he knocked on the ball. Bryan held the ball, guiding Harry at proper hand placement.

"I hope you don't make love like you bowl," Bryan smirked. Both boys got silent at Bryan's comment, their cheeks turning rosy from slight embarrassment. They both laughed uneasily, Bryan quickly looking away from the boy.

"Ok, so nice and easy, huh?" Harry said a little louder than he intended. A few people glanced over at the idiot with the beat red face, loud voice, and the green bowling ball.

"Yeah," Bryan said. He looked up and watched as Harry sent the ball thundering toward the pins.

"Gutter ball," Harry groaned shaking his head. "I suck."

"Yeah," Bryan laughed as Harry blushed again. Bryan laughed harder and retrieved his own bowling ball. "Just watch me, ok?"

"Ok," Harry said. Bryan held the ball gently in his left hand, his fingers in proper place. Bryan swung the ball back and then forward, releasing it. The ball soared down the alley, knocking all but three left pins down.

"See, easy?" Bryan said as he headed to the ball return.

"You make it look easy," Harry agreed. Bryan picked up a spare.

"Let me show you," Bryan said after Harry's third turn resulted in yet another gutter ball. Bryan stepped up behind Harry and went through the smooth, fluid motions of ball release. They were so close that Harry could feel Bryan's heat radiating through their clothes.

"I think I've got it," Harry murmured. Bryan made a noncommittal noise and stepped away quickly. Harry readied to launch yet another gutter ball, swinging his hand back. His hand, slippery with sweat, couldn't maintain the grip on the ball and it went flying back. Bryan, who had bent down to retie his shoes again, looked up in time to see the ball and he shifted, the ball colliding with his shoulder instead of his face.

"Are you ok?" Harry asked as he rushed to Bryan's side. The boy was picking himself up off the floor.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Bryan said rubbing his shoulder. "You'd be surprised how often that happens."

"How often?" Harry asked as he guided the boy to the bathroom.

"Ok, well… never," Bryan said grinning. Harry started to take Bryan's shirt off. "What are you doing?"

"Seeing if it's broken or anything," Harry said quickly as heat rose into his face. "I imagine it would look a lot like a bludger hit if there is anything wrong with the shoulder."

"You might want to just ask next time," Bryan laughed. "I'm not that kind of guy."

"Hey, me neither… I think," Harry said. Bryan pulled his shirt off. Bryan's left shoulder had a red semicircular pattern on it, of which some of it was already looking like broken blood vessels under the skin. Harry had to admire his form, though. Despite not being into sports or Quidditch, Bryan had good definition. Harry wondered what Bryan did to get such definition.

"It's ok," Bryan said looking down at it poking it with his finger. "It doesn't feel broken."

"I'm really sorry!" Harry said looking at it. Bryan shook his head.

"It was an accident, you know," Bryan said. "These things happen. It's ok."

"But I feel bad," Harry said. Bryan smirked. "You can't bowl anymore."

"That's alright," Bryan said. "I was kicking your ass anyways."

"Yeah," Harry agreed as Bryan pulled his shirt back on. "So, what do you want to do now?"

"Laser tag?" Bryan suggested. "I can shoot right handed."

The boys changed back into their sneakers, turning in their hideous bowling shoes, before they headed into the laser tag arena. It was dark, black lighting making very white things bright white. Harry looked down and could see every piece of lint that clung to his shirt. Harry begun picking them off, waiting until the buzzer signaled for Harry to start his hunt of Bryan. It was ten shots to '_kill_'.

Harry got the signal and started to hunt for Bryan. Bryan got the first shot, laughing as he jumped out of the darkness. Harry felt the vibration of the vest as Bryan's laser confirmed a shot. Harry groaned, shaking his head, as he dropped to his knees and did a sort of somersault behind a barrier. Harry heard him laugh, closer than before and Harry popped up, shooting.

"You got me!" Bryan laughed as he ran away.

For twenty minutes, the two of them ran, jumped, rolled, and worked up quite a sweat as they hunted each other. Harry made the final shot, earning the kill. Bryan laughed. Harry whooped and cheered that he had won. Much to Bryan's delight, Harry threw an arm over his shoulder.

"Since I killed you, I ought to at least buy you a drink," Harry said laughing.

"What do you have in mind?" Bryan asked as they handed over their gear to the same witch who had given them the shoe rentals.

"Butterbeer at The Three Broomsticks," Harry suggested. Bryan nodded and the two boys headed out of Muggletown back towards the famous little pub. Drinks ordered, the two of them found a booth and sat down.

"Why such a big booth for the two of us?" Bryan asked as he popped the top off the bottle.

"Just wait," Harry said grinning. Sure enough, Harry's friends started to arrive and join them. Before long, Harry and Bryan were smashed together in the booth with Hermione, Ron, Ginny, Dean, Luna, Seamus, Neville, and a Hufflepuff girl who was nearly as quiet as Neville. Bryan grinned as they all were talking at once, eager to introduce themselves to Bryan.

"I'm so excited to meet you," Hermione said shaking Bryan's hand. "And you are gorgeous."

"Hermione!" Ron and Harry both exclaimed.

"Well, he is," Hermione said blushing.

"It's true, Bryan. You are fantastic to look at," Luna said loftily. She was sitting next to a rather uncomfortable look Seamus. "I was sitting at breakfast the other day wondering what you'd taste like if you were covered in marmalade. But then I remembered you're allergic to oranges."

" Merlin, Luna," Ron whispered shaking his head.

"Don't worry," Bryan said laughing. "Luna and I have been housemates since the beginning, haven't we?"

"Certainly so," Luna said shaking her head. "I was the one who warned him of the Sprecken Gosters. No one else would have told him, for sure."

There was an awkward silence as they sat there before Seamus cleared his throat.

"So, Harry," Seamus started. "Been having a good time?"

"Yeah, I have," Harry said. More awkward silence stretched between the group and Harry glanced at his friends for something to break it.

"Well, Ron and I were just going to head to Zonko's," Hermione said brightly. "Would you two like to join us?"

"We were?" Ron asked. "But I thought you said that I… ouch, right, Zonko's."

"No, thanks though," Bryan said shaking his head. "I think Harry and I have like one more thing to do before we start heading back to reality, you know." The others laughed along with Bryan as they let him and Harry up from the booth.

Harry and Bryan walked side by side back towards the school silently. It wasn't the awkward silence that had stretched between them at the table. The silence was a comfortable silence that usually stretched between two people connected at the soul. Nothing needed to be said as they walked back along the path.

"So, how would you rate this date so far, Harry?" Bryan asked as they took a seat on a bench.

"I thought it was just as friends," Harry smirked.

"It was until you threw a bowling ball at me," Bryan laughed. Harry shoved his shoulder lightly. Bryan grabbed Harry's wrist lightly.

"It was an accident," Harry said. Bryan nodded.

"I know, but it's still fun to torture you," Bryan smirked. He got quiet. "How would you feel if I…"

"Kiss me?" Harry suggested as the boy drew Harry in closer.

"I was going to say challenge you to a rematch at laser tag but kiss is good, too," Bryan laughed. Harry grinned and nodded. Bryan pressed his lips to Harry's slowly, Harry yielding to Bryan carefully so not to seem so eager. It was a sweet, simple kiss. Harry felt himself leaning into Bryan, Bryan's hands burying into Harry's hair. Harry pulled his mouth away from Bryan's, almost reluctantly. He was panting slightly.

"That was fun," Harry said. Bryan nodded, speechless. They turned to continue down the path back towards Hogwarts but stopped short in their tracks. Draco and Blaise were standing there, frozen to the spot in which they stood. A cruel smile curled Blaise's lips, but Draco's jaw was clenched in anger. Bryan didn't shy back, but neither did he nor Harry advanced.

"Potter," Draco drawled breaking the frozen, silenced spell. Harry jerked his head in acknowledgement. Harry and Bryan walked past the Draco and Blaise, Harry and Draco locked eyes as they passed each other.

"Good bye, Malfoy," Harry said as he glanced back at the blond boy. Draco looked at him and for a minute Harry thought he saw a tear threatening to escape from Draco's eye. Draco shook his head and turned away from Harry and his new found love.


	11. Bathroom Confessional

**A/N:** _Awe_, why do so many of you want to hire hits out on poor Bryan? _From what you know of him_, he's a great guy. His only crime is going on a date with Harry. _Awe_, but Draco was hurt you say… he knew about the date. This one is a bit shorter, _I know_, but there are some very interesting happenings in here. Thank you all for those of you who have read and reviewed.

**Disc.:** I can manipulate the characters, but I did not create them (except for Bryan).

**Bathroom Confessional**

Harry wasn't hiding, not exactly. He just needed a break from people looking at him. Ever since his date the weekend before people had been looking at him more than usual. He knew that he should be used to it, but he was tired of people coming up to him telling him how proud they were that he had come out. As if he needed their approval. Harry shook his head slightly. He knew he shouldn't be that way. Whether he liked it or not, he was a role model.

"Shh, will you be quiet?" Harry heard a whispered voice say harshly as the lavatory door swung open. Harry bit his lip as if he as if he was afraid to laugh. The thought of two amorous students shagging in the boys' lavatory struck him as funny.

"Shut up, will you? You're being just as loud as I am," another voice said. It was obviously two boys who were sneaking into the bathroom; their voices were familiar to Harry but in their whispered form less pin-pointing.

"Why here? Why now?" the first boy whispered harshly. "I don't want to be here."

"Wait, check under the doors and make sure we are alone," the second boy said. Harry pulled his feet up instinctively. He had been sitting alone in the stall since before lunch to be alone, and now there were two boys in the lavatory with him. It made the quiet alone time more interesting.

"No one's here," the first boy said. Harry froze, recognizing his voice at once.

"Look, Draco," the other boys said. "I know you're all torn up over Potter but you've got to see it his way. He doesn't want to live in hiding anymore. I can't say that I blame him."

"But you're not even really gay," Draco Malfoy hissed as he paced back and forth. Harry caught a glimpse of him through the gap between the door and the wall. "How can you even have an opinion?"

"I know," the other boy whispered harshly. Harry racked his brains as the boy talked, trying to place who the other boy was. "I love you though, and would be for you whatever you need."

"I need Potter," Draco said slamming his fist into the stainless steel paper towel dispenser.

"I can't give you Potter," the boys hissed at Draco. "I want to but I can't, ok?"

"You can't begin to understand," Draco started to say.

"What the hell do you mean? You're in love with someone who won't or can't love you back? What's not to understand?" The other boy sounded angry, as if he was trying to continue whispering despite the desire to scream.

"I told you. If I could love you that way, I would. We've been together forever," Draco said as he forced gentleness into his voice. "You're not gay and I am."

"I know," the other boy said. "But why Potter? He's so…"

"_Good_," Draco finished. "I know."

"So, why him?" the other boy said as he moved toward the door.

"Why me?" Draco posed to the other boy. Silence resounded in the lavatory.

"I don't know," the other boys said. He sounded stuffy, like he had a head cold or perhaps was even crying. "Do you think I understand it any more than you do?"

"No," Draco said quietly. They were silent, and for a moment Harry wondered if they were still in the lavatory with him. Harry's legs were getting tired from where he had them pressed against the door of the stall he was in. Harry heard the door swing open and shut. Harry was wondering if someone had left or someone had come.

"Taylor," Draco drawled. Harry could almost imagine the smirk on his face. "Fancy meeting you in the loo."

"Yeah, well," Taylor said. "A man's got to piss sometimes."

"Where's Potter?" The other boy asked.

"Do I look like his mother, Z?" Taylor replied. Harry frowned. What in the world was _his_ Bryan doing chatting so casually with Draco and the other boy, Z?

"Not the way you were kissing him," Draco said. Harry could hear the sound of the boy using the urinal.

"Yeah," Bryan said with a grin in the way he spoke. "Potter is a good kisser. Really knows how to work his mouth."

"Yes, yes he does," Draco said smirking. Harry could imagine Draco with his self satisfied smile and crossed arms, leaning against the sink while he watched Bryan was his hands.

"Look, Draco," Bryan said quietly. "I didn't think that I would like him as much as I do when you told me about him. He's a really nice guy, and I want to see where this goes."

"That wasn't the deal, Taylor, and you know it," Draco said angrily. "Harry wanted to be with someone who could be out there with him. That is the only reason I came to you. I knew you would… for the right price."

"Keep the money, and forget about calling off your goons," Bryan said in a low, rough voice. "The deal is moot. I want to be with him of my own accord."

"You're not even really gay," Z said loudly.

"Not like it matters, apparently," Bryan said. "Bi still likes guys."

"Bi?" Draco said. "You didn't say anything about being bi."

"Well, I'm not the type that ever felt the need to go about broadcasting that information," Bryan said quietly as he washed his hands.

"Why are you changing the rules?" Draco asked angrily. "You were just supposed to take him around a bit, show him a good time, and that's it. You weren't supposed to grope him out on the lane."

"I did not grope him," Bryan defended.

"Taylor," Draco said in an overly controlled voice. "You don't understand me very well, apparently, so let me make this clear to you. You and Potter cannot happen. He is mine."

"What would he say to that if he heard that?" Bryan posed as he closed the water off faucet and begun drying his hands.

"What would he say if he knew you only asked him out because I paid you to?" Draco asked quietly. The lavatory drew silent.

"You're a shit," Bryan swore angrily.

"So, we're back on then," Draco said falsely bright.

"Fuck off, Malfoy," Bryan said angrily.

"If you want to keep this little thing we've got going here quiet, I expect that you will head right out of this bathroom and pretend that we never had this discussion," Malfoy said in his overtly controlled. "Maybe you should go off and find Potter."

"Find him or _find him_?" Bryan said quickly. "I have half a mind to find Harry and slip my hand down his pants for a proper get-to-know-you session."

"Good thing the other half knows your place," Malfoy said. There was a tense silence.

"Fine," Bryan said as he walked out the door. He punched the wall before leaving the room. The silence stretched between Draco and Z.

"Draco? Are you ok?" Z asked Draco.

"No," Draco groaned.

"Hey," Z said in a breathy sort of way. "Let me."

"No," Draco groaned again louder. The sound of a zipper echoed loudly as if it were in stereo. Harry frowned, having stayed silent through all the arguing and talking. He wasn't sure he was going to be able to keep his mouth shut if Draco and this 'Z' guy started to go at it. He heard the familiar moan of Draco.

"Stop it," Draco said in a labored sort of way. "You're not gay."

"I'm only gay for you, Draco," Z breathed. Harry almost giggled at this, his mouth covered by his own hand.

"Why do you torture yourself?" Draco asked.

"You're right Draco," Z said. "Maybe if I went after Potter properly I could get you to see that the 'Golden Boy' isn't quite as golden as you think."

"Talk or touch," Draco moaned. "One or the other, not both."

"A'right, a'right," Z said grunted. It was dead silent in the lavatory except for the panting breaths of Draco Malfoy. From where Harry was, he couldn't see anything and was tempted to stand up on the toilet and get a better look. He needn't though. Apparently Draco and Z decided to get a little wild. Draco fell against the door and for a moment Harry worried about the door falling off the hinge. From where Harry was, Draco had his back against the door and Z was on his knees.

Harry felt conflicted as Draco's whimpers and moans erupted. On the one hand, he felt pleased that Draco would feel compelled to fulfill one of Harry's needs though Harry wasn't sure that he liked the idea of Draco purchasing him a date. On the other hand, Harry was upset that Draco was in the bathroom getting a blow job from a straight guy instead of him. Harry made a face. He was jealous.

"Was it good?" gagged Z as Draco let his head thump against the stall door. Harry heard the sound of Z clearing his throat and the boy spat upon the floor.

"Yeah, now clean up," Draco said.

"Are you sure?" Z asked.

"Well, if you want your breath to smell of Draco's special gift the rest of the day," Draco laughed.

"No, not really," Z laughed. "Now that you've got that taken care of, maybe you should go find Potter and chat him up a bit. Even if you're still planning to keep this quiet, you're going have to play harder to make sure Taylor doesn't steal the Chosen One's heart."

"God, I love you," Draco laughed as he apparently hugged Z tightly.

"Not as much as I love you," Z said. "Now go find Potter and do the nasty with him, will you?"

Harry waited for a long time after the door closed, to make sure Draco was long gone. He took a deep breath and unlocked the door, stepping out of the stall. He walked to the sink, washing his hands. He hadn't used the bathroom, but still spending the better part of a few hours in the bathroom made him feel a little dirty. He hummed while he lathered his hands.

"Where in the hell did you come from?" a voice said from behind Harry. Harry looked up in the mirror to see Blaise Zabini standing there with a look of surprise on his face.

"Excuse me?" Harry asked as he began to rinse his hand. Realization flooded over Harry like an icy wave. Only one person had left the last time the door opened. Zabini had been there all the time. Harry dried his hands and headed toward the door. He turned back to look at Blaise.

"What?" Zabini asked.

"He likes it when you swallow, Z," Harry recommended as he headed through the door. Harry glanced back at the other boy. Blaise Zabini's mouth was hanging open in shock. "Why don't we keep this between us, Zabini? No need in letting Draco in on this little secret, and no need on letting the whole world know about your little secret." Harry turned to leave.

"Hey, Potter?" Blaise called. Harry turned back to look at the boy.

"Yes?" Harry asked.

"Thanks," Blaise said. Harry nodded once and headed out the lavatory door.


	12. No Revenge

**A/N:** I know a lot of people don't like the way that this is heading. Like I said before, I have NO IDEA what I am doing (as if it wasn't completely obvious). I am still researching on how things 'happen' and I since I am a visual learner I am having a hard time finding tasteful visual aids. I have finals coming up soon (since I don't go to traditional school my schedule was put out of sync with main stream schooling on purpose), so that's cutting into my research time. Any constructive advise welcome.

**Disc.: **Just because I thought the plot up doesn't mean I created the characters.

**No Revenge**

Harry was fuming. He had congratulated himself on not completely blowing up and hexing the three boys to kingdom come. He had done well. What Harry really wanted to do was jump out of the bathroom stall and scream until he passed out, cursing and hexing. How dare Draco do this to him? It was low, even for Draco, but Harry couldn't expect more from him. Harry had done well, and had even managed to be polite when unexpectedly faced with Blaise Zabini.

"Harry, what's gotten into you?" Hermione asked as she watched her best friend pacing back and forth in the common room threatening to wear a path in the carpet.

"Nothing," Harry replied as he stopped for a minute as he studied a scratched name in the wood of the hearth. Harry took a deep breath and begun pacing again.

"Harry, sit down and tell me about it, will you? You're wearing a path in the rug," Hermione said quickly. Harry threw himself haphazardly in the chair next to her.

"Where's Ron?" Harry asked.

"He's in detention again with Professor Snape, again," Hermione said. "But don't change the subject. What has you so annoyed? You've been pacing like that since lunch."

"Draco," Harry whispered harshly. "Draco and Bryan. Hermione, Draco paid Bryan to go out with me. "

"No!" Hermione said shaking her head. "He's such a nice guy, though!"

"Apparently, I'm not good enough to get my own date," Harry pouted. He crossed his arms like a small child instead of the man that he was.

"It is possible you misunderstood?" Hermione suggested weakly. Harry shook his head emphatically.

"No, not about this," Harry said. Hermione was quiet for a second.

"Then you know what you need to do," Hermione said looking at her best friend.

"Confront them?" Harry asked uncertainly. Hermione shook her head.

"No, get even," Hermione said. Harry looked at her in shock. "What? Ron's nasty streak is wearing off on me, what can I say? It's what I would do. Too many people push us '_nice-guys'_ around because they think we won't retaliate. I say to heck with them! Retaliate. Give them a taste of their own medicine."

"Ooh, Ron has really worked you over a bit to his vindictive side, hasn't he?" Harry laughed. Hermione shrugged.

"It just gets so old, people assuming because we are good, honest, hardworking people that we deserve to be pawn for others to play with," Hermione said as she crossed her own arms.

"I agree, but I'm not sure revenge is right," Harry said quickly. He wasn't about to deny what she was saying as true, even if he had felt differently. Hermione was on person he never wanted to cross, apparently now more than ever.

"So, do you have any idea what you are going to do?" Hermione asked after a minute. Harry looked at her with a hint of panic.

"No, I've just started thinking about it," Harry said. He stood suddenly, almost as if he was at the end of the- _Pop! Goes the Weasel!_ part of a jack-in-the-box song. Hermione looked at him like he really was one odd cookie in the batch.

"Where are you going?" Hermione asked.

"For a walk," Harry said as he pulled his coat off the chair he had been previously sitting. "For now, I am going to pretend that I didn't hear anything. I'm going to let this play out."

"Um, ok," Hermione said. "See you at dinner then, ok?"

"Ok," Harry said waving as he left the common room. He pulled his jacket on, wishing for once it wasn't quite so old or so large on him. Harry shoved his hands deep in the pockets, his body slouched in the hand me down tent Dudley had grown out of three years prior. Harry barely glanced at the people he passed, despite their unabashed staring at the moody, dark haired boy.

"Harry!" A voice called from behind him. Harry continued to walk, not wanting to talk to anyone at the moment. Harry picked up the pace, but the other boy still caught up with him.

"Oh, hey Bryan," Harry said dully as he continued to walk.

"Didn't you hear me calling you?" Bryan asked grinning.

"No," Harry lied. "Must have been caught up in my own thoughts."

"Anything you'd care to share?" Bryan asked as he fell in step next to Harry. The dried leaves of fall crunched under their feet.

"Not really," Harry said. Harry shrunk further in his coat.

"Are you ok?" Bryan asked. Harry glanced at him quickly.

"Yeah," Harry grunted.

"I was thinking, if you'd like, we could hang out tonight after dinner?" Bryan said. Harry frowned and glanced at Bryan again.

"Why?" Harry asked.

"What?" Bryan asked confused.

"Why do you want to hang out?" Harry asked.

"What do you mean? Why do I want to hang out?" Bryan asked. Harry could feel the anger boiling up in his gut like he had swallowed a hot flame.

"That is what I asked, isn't it?" Harry said crossly. Bryan grabbed Harry's arm, turning the boy to look at him.

"What's this about, Harry? You were fine the other day ago, but today you're just cold and distant," Bryan said quickly. Bryan looked down at Harry with a frown, which normally wouldn't have been possible being the boys were the same height but Harry was slouching so much in his coat.

"I don't know," Harry lied. Bryan raised an eyebrow.

"Fine," Bryan said quietly as he released Harry's arm. "You know, I like you Harry."

"So you say," Harry mumbled under his breath.

"What?" Bryan asked as he wasn't certain that was what he had heard come out of Harry's mouth. Harry shook his head.

"Nothing," Harry said. He continued to walk away.

"Do you feel ok? Maybe you should go see Madame Pomfrey," Bryan suggested. Harry nodded and started to walk away without another word back toward the castle. Bryan jogged to catch up.

"What?" Harry asked.

"I just thought that I'd walk you to the hospital wing," Bryan said lightly.

"No, uh, that's ok," Harry said quickly as he shook his head. "I think I'm going to go hang out with my friends in the common room."

"Oh, um ok," Bryan said as he watched Harry walk away. Harry shoved his hands harder into the pockets of his jacket, the worn material tearing slightly.

"Damn," Harry swore loudly. It was the last straw. He jerked the old, worn jacket from his body and threw it angrily on the floor of the front entry. He jumped up and down on it, stomping his feet and looking very childish as he stomped and ground the jacket into the floor. "I hate my life! I hate my life!"

"It's not that bad," Draco drawled as he came across a very red faced Harry Potter standing jacketless just inside the front door. Harry shot him a dirty look.

"Well, certainly you wouldn't think so, would you," Harry growled as he pulled out his wand. Draco looked mildly amused as Harry set the jacket on fire.

"What will you do to keep warm?" Draco asked Harry as the boy started to walk away, leaving the flaming rag where it was ignited.

"What do you care?" Harry snapped as he forced his hands into his pockets, half to keep his hands warm, the half to keep them from sliding over his too thin hips. Even with a belt they didn't fit right.

"Hey, I care," Draco said quietly. Harry shook his head.

"Not enough to want to be with me and only me," Harry said loudly. Draco cringed and looked around quickly to see if anyone overheard Harry.

"You know it's not that simple, Harry," Draco said in a hurried whisper. "Don't you think if it was, I would be? I hate that you and Bryan are getting along so well, that you two can be open and free while I just sit back and watch him steal you right from under me. But life is different for you two."

"Whatever," Harry said.

"What is up with you?" Draco asked as he pinned the boy to the wall in the corridor.

"Aren't you afraid someone might come by and see?" Harry taunted angrily.

"They'll just think I'm roughing you up," Draco said as his arm remained across Harry's chest. Harry didn't struggle, just glared at the boy who stood before him. For a minute they stood in silence. Harry hated Draco for that minute, focusing on all the privileges the boy had. Draco's clothes were made especially for him, cut to the exact form of Draco's torso, legs, and arms. His clothes were always new and of the newest wizarding fashions, nothing from a prior season touched Draco's smooth flesh. His hands were soft, having never done a hard days labor in the muggle world. Harry couldn't help but resent Draco.

"Let me go," Harry said suddenly very angry and jealous.

"Tell me what's wrong," Draco said quietly, his mouth near Harry's ear.

"I told you, nothing," Harry growled as he struggled a little under Draco's arm. "Just leave me alone, will you?"

"Harry, come on," Draco pleaded quietly.

"What's going on here?" Professor McGonagall interrupted loudly. "Mr. Malfoy, release Mr. Potter at once! This is not becoming of a prefect!"

"It's alright, Professor," Harry said quickly. "We were just talking."

"Move along then," Professor McGonagall said. Harry took off, taking the stairs two at a time. Draco did not follow him right away, but caught up with Harry on his way toward the Gryffindor common room.

"What is it now?" Harry asked as Draco grabbed Harry's hand and pulled him into a dark corridor.

"You didn't let me finish," Draco said as he looked at the boy.

"No, I'm pretty certain that we were through talking," Harry said as he pushed the boy away.

"Won't you tell me what's wrong, Harry? You're acting so odd," Draco said frowning. Harry turned away from Draco, not looking at him.

"I already told you, Malfoy. Nothing's wrong," Harry said. Draco crossed his arms and looked at Harry.

"Blaise told me you were there the entire time," Draco said frowning. "You were there the whole time. You must have heard _everything_."

"So?" Harry said crossing his own arms. "And he is going to get his soon enough for not keeping his mouth shut."

"No, you're going to keep your mouth shut about him," Draco threatened. "He is my best friend, and his interest in me is none of anyone's business."

"He didn't keep up his end of the bargain," Harry said angrily. "Why shouldn't I tell people that Blaise Zabini gave you a blow job in the boys' lavatory?"

"No one would believe you?" Draco said simply. "You would just be seen as the gay boy who tried to out your enemy."

Harry knew Draco had a point. Anything Harry would have to say against any Slytherin would be seen as a personal attack and nothing to do with the truth, no matter how true it was. Harry sighed, leaning against the stone wall. He lightly hit his head against it, trying to clear his mind of the thoughts.

"Fine," Harry said finally. He shrugged. "You win."

"It's not about winning, Harry," Draco said shaking his head. Harry sighed, his head beginning to hurt. He had left the common room bent on possible revenge, now he was heading back uncertain. Harry didn't feel as angry anymore. He just felt confused.

"I think I really need to just go," Harry mumbled.

"Do you know what it feels like to care for you, but not to give you what you want?" Draco asked as Harry moved to leave. Harry stopped.

"All I ever wanted was you," Harry said suddenly. He couldn't explain why his vision seemed suddenly blurry until a hot tear rolled down his cheek. Harry shoved it from his face angry at himself for being so weak. "Looks like you go what you want, Draco. You have to power to bring me to tears."

"I don't want you to be upset," Draco implored. "Really, all I wanted was for you to be happy. That's why I arranged for you and Bryan to get together."

"Don't you think I would have figured it out?" Harry said bitterly.

"You found out a hell of a lot sooner than I had hoped," Draco said. "I just want you to be happy."

"I'd be happy with you," Harry said.

"I know," Draco said sighing. "I really wish things were different."

"Me, too Draco," Harry said as he felt Draco's thumb brush away some of the stray moisture that seemed to dampen his cheek. "Merlin, I'm such a girl sometimes."

"You nearly had me in tears when I caught you kissing Bryan," Draco said quietly as he rested his cheek against Harry's cheek. "It nearly killed me to see that."

"You let Zabini…" Harry reminded him as he felt the heat radiating off Draco's body.

"I imagined it was you," Draco breathed as he lowered his mouth to Harry's mouth. "I've only ever imagined it was you."


	13. Shrieking Shack

**A/N:** Ok, so I haven't updated in a while. I've been having a GREAT time doing research. Who knew it'd be so HOT?! I also realize that I've never mentioned which year Harry and Draco are in (this doesn't really help much). This is obviously AU, as that Harry and Draco aren't gay in the books (even if some of the stuff they say/do could be perceived as controversial).

**Disc.:** Plot and errors are mine, Bryan's mine, the rest is not.

**Shrieking Shack**

Harry was sitting alone in the Quidditch stands, wondering what he should do about Bryan. As if summoned, the boy appeared at the far end of the field and headed towards Harry. On the one hand, Harry was still pissed about the boy being paid. On the other, Bryan wanted to be with Harry without Draco's compensation and that made Harry feel quite warm inside. Bryan walked until he stood in front of Harry.

"Look, I wanted to talk to you about something serious," Bryan said quietly. "I want you to listen without interrupting or anything."

"Ok," Harry said as he looked at the blue eyed boy standing before him.

"Draco paid me to go out with you, but I shouldn't have accepted it," Bryan said quickly, as if one giant word caught in a single breath.

"I know," Harry said. Bryan opened his mouth to say something then closed it.

"You know?" Bryan asked as he sat down on the bench next to him.

"I was in the bathroom, uh… hiding out," Harry said. Bryan hesitantly smiled.

"Oh," Bryan said. "Look, I don't want that to affect our relationship."

"Relationship?" Harry asked raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah," Bryan said. "I really like you, and I want you to be my boyfriend and for me to be yours. I mean, I know that the whole Draco thing is bad, but we all make mistakes."

"Can I think about it?" Harry asked hopefully. "Tell you in the morning?"

"Hey, yeah, sure," Bryan said nodding. "Tell me in the morning."

"Good," Harry said. He hesitated before he kissed Bryan. Bryan smiled.

"So, what are you doing tonight?" Bryan asked.

"Oh, I've got that watch thing tonight," Harry said. "With Draco."

"Uh, oh," Bryan said nodding. His face looked a little less bright at the mention of Draco's name. "I see."

"Look, I like you too, Bryan," Harry said quickly. "I am positive I'm going to agree, but I have to give Draco one last chance."

"He's not going to come out," Bryan assured him. Harry nodded.

"I know," Harry said.

Harry walked slowly out to the paddock, his sweatshirts doubled. He was really regretting burning his coat. Granted it was better kindling than keeping him warm, but he could really have used another layer to keep him warm. Harry was early, wanting to get started soon. A few flakes of snow fell here and there, catching in the dark hair that lay haphazardly on his head.

"Ah, 'arry," Hagrid called waving at Harry. Harry walked over to the man, waving.

"So, do these things ever plan on having their babies?" Harry asked as Hagrid handed him the big binder with the research.

"In time, in time," Hagrid said. "Look, I heard about your choice or whatever, and I wanted to say that I support you as a friend and as a teacher. Never pegged you as one of those kinds of boys, but from what I gather not everyone is the same."

"Gee, thanks Hagrid," Harry said. He was amused at Hagrid's obvious discomfort.

"Well, I you signal to me if that Malfoy gives you a hard time about it," Hagrid said.

Harry watched him leave before he climbed up onto the rail. He sat up there, watching the unicorns that seemed to ignore Harry for the most part. Harry looked over as Draco climbed up on the rail next to him. Harry continued to write in the binder, ignoring Draco.

"Aren't you cold?" Draco asked.

"A little," Harry admitted as he glanced up at the unicorns.

"I bet you wish you didn't burn your jacket," Draco said. Harry glanced at him.

"No, I'm happy I burned that hand-me-down rag," Harry said darkly.

"Let me buy you a new jacket," Draco said. Harry shook his head.

"No, I have money," Harry said. "I just haven't sent away for one yet."

"Let me do something nice for you," Draco asked. Harry looked at him sharply.

"I think you've done enough," Harry said. The two of them sat in silence as the sun dipped below the horizon.

"You know, when the sun hits your hair it has a little bit of red to it," Draco said quietly.

"I get it from my muggle-born mother," Harry said distractedly as he looked up from the binder to see the unicorns nuzzling each other.

"I'm going inside the tent for a bit," Draco said suddenly.

"Uh-huh," Harry said as he continued to write in the binder. A cool wind sent a chill over him and he shivered. He brushed the fresh snow off the binder and jumped down off the rail. He headed into the tent to find Draco with his feet kicked up, a book open. Draco looked up.

"Hey," Draco said. Harry nodded and took a seat in the other chair. "I guess the longer we have to watch the unicorns, the better this watching tent becomes."

"Yeah," Harry grunted as he pulled his shoes and socks off. "Sorry if the shoes smell."

"I don't mind," Draco said as he continued to watch Harry.

"Bryan asked me to be his boyfriend," Harry said casually as he pulled his arms into his sweatshirt. He pulled the sweatshirts off over his head. Harry pulled his tee shirt back into place over his stomach.

"He moves fast," Draco said quietly.

"I'm thinking about saying yes," Harry said quietly. Draco nodded.

"You should," Draco said. Harry looked at him in disbelief.

"Really?" Harry asked. Draco nodded slowly.

"I want you to be happy," Draco said quietly.

"What about you?" Harry asked. Draco shrugged.

"It's my punishment for being afraid," Draco said in the same quiet way, shrugging.

Harry nodded slightly and headed to one of the cots. He pulled the blanket tightly around him, the blanket to his chin. Despite the warmth of the room, Harry shivered under his blanket. He half expected, half hoped that Draco would join him on the cot and warm him.

Draco wanted to join him, he did, but he couldn't bring himself to do it. Draco couldn't purposely hurt himself or prolong Harry's suffering. Draco finished up reading and headed to the other cot, sleeping alone. He lay down on the cot, looking at Harry shivering on his own cot. Draco knew it wasn't cold in there, so he wondered what had the boy trembling and shaking in the dark.

Harry sat at breakfast the next morning, waiting for Ron and Hermione. Hermione bound in, her bright and cheery self, while Ron yawned. The two sat across from him and they begun eating breakfast. Harry didn't say much of anything. He didn't even look at Draco as the boy strutted in the great hall with his minions. Bryan sat down next to Harry without a word, sitting in silence until the boy acknowledged him.

"I've thought a lot about it," Harry said. "I'd like to be your boyfriend."

"That's fantastic," Bryan said brightly. Harry smiled and nodded.

"So, I was thinking that since today is Saturday," Harry said. "We can try bowling again."

"Only if you promise not to hit me, you know?" Bryan smirked. Harry laughed.

"It was an accident!" Harry said. He leaned forward and kissed Bryan quickly on the lips before he realized what he had done. "Sorry."

"Hey, we're boyfriends," Bryan said grinning. "I'm okay with it if you're okay with it."

"I'm okay with it," Harry said.

"Ron, Hermione," Bryan said addressing the two at the table. "Would you like to go bowling with us?"

"Balling?" Ron said frowning. "What's balling?"

"Bowling," Hermione said. "You'd like it. You get to throw a ball down a lane."

"Sounds fun," Ron said sarcastically.

"Of course we'll join you," Hermione said smiling at them.

The four of them spent the entire Saturday in Muggletown. Ron tried to talk to the ball, trying to coax it down the lane. The surprising thing was Hermione, who was evenly matched against Bryan. The four of them had a great time, and for once Harry couldn't be happier. Bryan threw his arm over Harry's shoulder laughing.

"Your friends are great," Bryan told him. "That Ron is a trip with the bowling thing, but I think he got the hang of it there at the end."

"He was raised by all wizarding parents," Harry said. Bryan grinned.

"You can tell," Bryan said.

During laser tag, Harry and Bryan faced off against Ron and Hermione. Ron picked up laser tag rather quickly and was a bit trigger happy. At one point, Harry and Bryan ducked behind a barrier, hiding from a very eager Ron wielding a laser-tag gun. Harry laughed as Bryan threw his arms around Harry and pulled him close.

Harry never got used to the way that Bryan kissed. Harry liked it, certainly, but it gave him the strangest sensations deep within him. Bryan liked to play around when he kissed: lightly biting Harry's lip or nipping gently on the boy's neck.

"GOTCHA!" Ron screamed hysterically. "YOU'RE DEAD!"  
"Ah! No!" Bryan cried out as his vest registered the kill.

"I'll avenge your death!" Harry shouted as he jumped up and fired at Ron. Harry had no chance in hell beating them. Hermione jumped out from behind Harry and finished him off.

"We won! We won!" Ron cheered as he jumped around pumping his fist into the air.

"Ah, you suck," Harry said as Bryan joined them. "I can't believe you're actually good at something."

"I know," Ron said excitedly. "This is the greatest game every, as side from Quidditch."

"Naturally," Bryan said.

"Speaking of Quidditch, you will be cheering for Harry at the game, won't you?" Hermione asked. Bryan looked a little uncomfortable.

"Since my house team is playing, that's going to make me a traitor, for sure," Bryan said. "But, yeah, Harry. I'll cheer for you. My big, strong Quidditch player."

"You're getting mushy," Ron warned. Bryan laughed.

"Too right," Bryan said nodding. "At least I know that I won't be the only Ravenclaw that is cheering for both teams. Luna will be there with me."

"I love her commentary. She's loads better than Lee Jordan ever was," Ron said. Harry nodded eagerly.

Ron and Hermione left Harry and Bryan some time later, off to explore. Harry felt completely at ease as Bryan brushed some snow out of Harry's hair. Harry laughed as the two wandered aimlessly down one of the many streets of Hogsmead.

"So, how did you get so fit?" Harry asked suddenly.

"Oh, well," Bryan said blushing. "Hard labor over the summer, mainly."

"Understandable," Harry said.

"I'd work a lot in landscaping and what not; shoveling does wonders for one's body. Why do you want to know?" Bryan asked grinning. "You want to make sure you're not slumming it with a pudgy bastard, huh?"

"No, it's not that," Harry promised. He laughed. "I was just curious."

"Don't worry," Bryan promised. "I plan on keeping myself in shape for you."

"Hey," Harry said smirking. "It's all I ask."

The boys laughed and continued down the lane. Bryan scooped up some of the fresh snow, disappointed that it was too wet to make a snow ball. He chucked the slush at Harry, missing. It was then that Bryan realized that Harry didn't have his coat.

"It's on order," Harry lied quickly. "I accidentally set my old raggedy one on fire."

"Accidentally?" Bryan asked raising an eyebrow.

"Ok, so I was having a moment," Harry said sheepishly. He shrugged.

"You must be freezing out here," Bryan said suddenly. "Let's go get something warm to drink."

The two walked into the Three Broomsticks, pushing past the other frigid patrons to a small table. They ordered two drinks and sat drinking them, watching the other people in the pub. Bryan took Harry's hand, almost absentmindedly.

"You're hands are freezing," Bryan said. Harry laughed.

"You're becoming a great mother to me," Harry teased. "First the jacket, now the hands."

"I bet your mother wouldn't kiss you like this," Bryan taunted as he placed his hands on either side of Harry's pink cheeks. Bryan met Harry at the half way point, his head tilted carefully so they wouldn't bump noses. They gave each other one of the sweetest kisses, quite tasteful despite a few of the older wizards gawking at the two boys kissing.

"We should get out of here," Bryan said smiling at Harry as they pulled a part.

"Ok," Harry agreed and the two rose and left the Three Broomsticks.

The two boys headed to the Shrieking Shack. The old, dilapidated building was decaying just beyond the rusty barbed wire. Checking for witnesses, the two boys quickly climbed between the razor wire and ran up the sloping, slushy incline of the yard to the front porch. The steps complained as the two climbed them, the door was slightly ajar.

"This is so exciting," Bryan said eagerly. "I've never been in here before."

Harry, having been in there during his third year, just simply nodded and followed the other boy into the house. The house was dank and dusty, the air slightly chilly. Bryan poked around a bit while Harry wandered upstairs to the room he met his Godfather in for the first time. Harry stared at the items in the room, they had long been repaired. Harry couldn't help but miss Sirius Black. It seemed like a life time ago that the man died, though it hadn't been more than a year or so.

"Harry?" Bryan asked frowning as he came up behind him.

"This is the room I met my Godfather in for the first time," Harry said quietly.

"Was it hard when he died?" Bryan asked. Harry nodded.

"I felt cheated," Harry said. "It made me more determined to kill Voldemort, and I did."

"That was pretty amazing," Bryan said.

"Yeah, I guess," Harry said. "It was kind of anticlimactic. Came to realize that my godfather's younger brother started and was killed on the quest I took up. He made it easier for me."

"Yeah, but it was you that faced that monster," Bryan said as he put his arms around Harry from behind. "You were the one who slaughtered him."

"I had my friends, Ron and Hermione, Luna, Neville, and Ginny," Harry said. "I've always had help."

"Even the best of warriors needs help, Harry," Bryan said as he kissed Harry's neck. "There's nothing weak about knowing when you need help, and to take help when you need it."

"I'm really glad that Draco hooked us up," Harry said after a minute.

"We'll have to thank him one day," Bryan said as the boys stood face to face. Bryan leaned in, his mouth colliding with Harry's heatedly. Harry loved the way it felt when Bryan scraped his teeth against Harry's bottom lip, playfully nipping at the boy.

Harry allowed himself to lay on the bed next to Bryan, their mouths connecting in ways their bodies only dreamed about. Harry wasn't sure how far was appropriate. This was, after all, technically only his second date with Bryan. He felt the desire twisting his insides as he hands left Bryan's face and rested on the stomach of the boy next to him.

"I know it seems a bit fast, but it's starting to warm up in here a bit," Bryan said sheepishly. "Do you mind if I take off my shirt."

"Not unless you mind if I take off mine," Harry said laughing.

"I don't mind," Bryan said. "I'm not like your roommates that get to see the goods every day you know."

Harry grinned and reached for Bryan's shirt. He pulled it over Bryan's head and threw it aside it joining the jacket the boy had already shed. Bryan grinned as he peeled away the layers until Harry was as bare chest as he was.

"I don't want to rush this," Bryan assured Harry. Harry nodded, letting his mouth meet Bryan's again with intense fervor. Harry liked the way that Bryan felt against him, the warmth radiating off each boy. Bryan buried his hands in Harry's hair, pulling him closer. They couldn't get enough of each other.

Harry shifted without thinking, pinning Bryan to the bed under his body. He had never been an aggressor, but it just felt right at that moment. He reached down and shifted the ever increasing little Harry through his jeans, the back of Harry's hand lightly brushing against Bryan's own jeans. Bryan made a face, one of intense desire at the slight movement.

"Sorry," Harry said grinning. "It was in a bad position."

"It's ok, really," Bryan said quickly as he pulled Harry back down to an ever increasing kiss. They weren't really trying to rile each other up, but they managed to anyway. Harry could feel himself pressing into Bryan as he kissed and he knew the other boy had to be aware of his state of arousal. He was aware of Bryan's own state.

"Maybe," Harry breathed as Bryan's hands went to Harry's back. "Maybe we should stop."

"Maybe," Bryan agreed though the assault continued on each other's reserves. The softest groans and moans sounded as if they were in stereo, further exciting the boys.

Before their commonsense returned, Harry let his hand travel down Bryan's chest and resting on a very sensitive albeit jean-clad area on Bryan, rubbing and stroking the jeans. Bryan seemed quite pleased, his slight whimper to the touch encouraged Harry to undo Bryan's belt and button. Harry kissed him more intensely, his hand hesitating before it plunged below the waistband of Bryan's pants. The only thing between Harry's hand and Bryan was a pair of cotton boxers.

"Is this ok?" Harry asked breathed quietly.

"I think… I think we should stop," Bryan said. "I want to, but we need to take this slow. I'm sorry."

"Don't be," Harry said slowly as he withdrew his hand. He hid his disappointment well. Bryan was right, though. They did need to take things slowly. There wasn't any rush.


	14. Bludger

**A/N:** Ok, I started crying while I wrote this (at a certain point), just be forewarned. I'm not usually emotional, but for some reason this specific section had me teary. Boo hoo… I'm a big baby! You know whats screwed up?! In the first movie, James Potter is identified as a Seeker. (I'm watching the movie while I write). Oh, and I wrote the ending to this chapter after I wrote the beginning but before I wrote the middle. I think it worked out quite nicely and still brings me to tears.

**Disc.:** Plot is mine, that's all I can claim.

**Bludger**

He could pretend that it didn't hurt, he could, but the only person he would be lying to would be himself. Draco told himself he didn't care that Harry was with that boy, that nasty Ravenclaw that he had pushed Harry to, but Draco was lying. Not that he'd admit it, certainly. No one needed to know how much it really hurt to have Harry laughing with that boy.

"What's up with you tonight?" Blaise asked as he moved his knight on the board. Draco glanced at the board, realizing that he really must be distracted. He was losing horribly, whereas he usually didn't lose by that much.

"Nothing," Draco lied. "I'm just tired. All that running around that we did at Hogmead today really wore me out."

"We went to like three places, and we didn't even really do that much," Blaise said as he waited for Draco to make his move.

"We did plenty," Draco said as he finally made a move. Blaise grinned and Draco knew it must have been a really bad move for him.

"Why do you constantly do this?" Blaise asked as he moved another piece and took Draco's piece.

"Because I really do hate this game," Draco teased. Blaise gave him a look.

"That's not what I meant," Blaise said. "If he'd make you happy, I say forget about everyone else."

"It's not that simple," Draco said quietly. "You couldn't understand."

"Damn it, Draco," Blaise swore under his breath. "You keep saying that, but we both know it's not true. It is that simple."

"No, it's not," Draco sighed.

"Your dad is dead, and he was the only one that you were afraid of," Blaise said. Draco growled.

"I was not afraid of my father," Draco said. "I respected him."

"He was a prick," Blaise reminded him.

"He was still my father," Draco retorted.

"True, but I don't see why you insist on continuing this charade," Blaise said as he won the game. Draco rolled his eyes and leaned back against the chair. "Your father was the one you were most worried about when it came to him finding out. He's gone now, you should feel relieved that you can be who you want, but are you? No. You continue to live in fear."

"You wouldn't understand, Blaise," Draco insisted.

"Try me," Blaise said stubbornly as he crossed his arms.

"It's… it's my mother," Draco said quietly.

"Your mother?" Blaise asked shaking her head. "I know you're not afraid of her."

"I'm not afraid of anything," Draco said suddenly. He made a face. "Look, it's hard to explain. She'd blame herself if I told her that I was in love with Harry Potter. She'd think she did something wrong. It's up to me to ensure that my last name continues on. I have to give my mother a grandchild. I have to create an heir to the Malfoy name."

Blaise sat in the chair for a while, looking at Draco. He made a face.

"That's the worst excuse I have ever heard," Blaise said. He shook his head. "I mean really. That is the only excuse you could come up with?"

"What the hell are you going on about?" Draco asked.

"Your mother would want you to be happy. She hated your father and was happy the day that he was killed. It freed her from him," Blaise said. "You know your mother loved Harry's dad. Never had a chance with him, sure, but she was so in love with him just the same. She at least took a risk and a chance. You really are pathetic!"

"Coming from someone who pines for a man he can't have," Draco challenged only loud enough for Blaise to hear. Blaise's cheeks flushed.

"Cheap shot, Draco. I must have struck a nerve," Blaise said as he stood up and straightened his clothes. "I'll catch you down at the Quidditch pitch. The Ravenclaw-Gryffindor game, remember?"

"Yeah, I remember," Draco said watching the other boy head off. Draco cleaned up the chess board and pieces, Blaise's knight poking him in the finger with his sword.

Draco pulled his coat on and headed down to the Quidditch pitch. Normally, not too many Slytherins attended games that their house did not participate in, so the Slytherin stands were sparsely populated as Draco took his seat next to Blaise. Blaise elbowed Draco and pointed as Harry followed the others out onto the field in his Quidditch robes.

"I'll admit, the boy does look good," Blaise said. Draco raised an eyebrow at him. "Don't worry, I'm not going to start chasing after him."

"Right," Draco said distractedly. "Because you claim you're still not gay."

"Well, I'm not," Blaise said.

"Right," Draco laughed. He sat back casually, putting his feet up on the bench in front of him. He had his normal, cocky smile on his face as Harry took off on his broom. From this vantage point, Draco had a great view of the boy flying around and seeking the snitch. Draco didn't have any doubt that Harry could beat the Ravenclaw seeker.

Cold snow pelted the players as they flew around, and for a moment Draco was regretting deciding to sit out in the mid November cold just to watch a rather boring match. Harry glanced over at Draco, surprised to see him there. Draco felt himself smile, despite the position of indifference to Harry. Draco glanced over at Bryan to see the boy watching Harry as intently as Harry was looking at Draco. Bryan looked at Draco with a cold hatred in his blue eyes.

Harry returned to looking for the snitch and ignoring the rest of the world. As much as Draco enjoyed having a perfectly logical excuse to stare at Harry, he hoped that the snitch would be capture and the game would end. It was bitterly cold, and Draco's rear end was growing numb. Draco saw the golden glint of the snitch at the exact moment that Harry had. Harry took off after the snitch, the Ravenclaw seeker not even aware of what Harry was doing.

"Stop him!" One of the Ravenclaw chasers called pointing at Harry. As Harry's hand closed on the snitch, a bludger barreled out of nowhere, hit by one of the Ravenclaw beaters. It collided with Harry's head and sent the boy spiraling to the ground.

Draco stood up in shock, as did many of the other students. The Ravenclaw beater was sobbing, not having intended to hit Harry in the head with the bludger. They had been lucky, Harry hadn't been that far off the ground and the snow softened his impacted. Harry lay face down in the snow, red blood seeping and staining the snow crimson. Blaise and Draco ran down the stand to the field and joined the others who were circling Harry.

Carefully, Madame Hooch rolled Harry on his back. He was bleeding profusely from his head, though a cut could not be seen. She was waving her wand over him, muttering incantations. Hermione appeared at Harry's side and held a towel to his hair. The towel quickly turned from pristine white to dark red. Gryffindor had won the game, but Harry had lost consciousness.

"Wow," Blaise said. "I don't think I've ever seen someone loose so much blood and be ok."

"Thanks a lot, Blaise," Draco said concerned.

"Oh, I mean I'm sure Potter will be fine," Blaise back peddled quickly. "He's Potter, you know. If Voldemort couldn't kill him, I'm sure a bludger doesn't stand a chance."

Draco wasn't sure that it would be appropriate for him to go down to the hospital wing to check on Harry. He knew that right now, Bryan and the Gryffindor Quidditch team were probably rallying around Harry, fawning of the boy who got bludgered. Draco sat back in the Slytherin common room reading and biding his time until he could go to the hospital wing. He looked down at the book.

It was Harry's book, the one he had left at the edge of the lake a while back. Draco had intended on giving it back to Harry, but he hadn't done so yet. Harry hadn't seemed too upset that it was missing, though as busy as the boy had been, Draco doubted he was really focused on a lot much of anything as of lately. Draco didn't know who this Tom Sawyer guy was, but Draco assumed that it had to be a muggle book because the few pictures were still as death. He hadn't intended on reading it, but he had gotten bored one night and started reading.

Draco glanced at his watch, seeing it was time for curfew and patrol. He stored the book back in his trunk before he headed out of the Slytherin common room. He stayed calm as he patrolled, moving toward the hospital wing. He passed other prefects as he went along, sending various other students back to their perspective common rooms. Draco saw Hermione coming out of the hospital doors. She looked at him.

"No one is in there right now," Hermione said quietly as she walked by. "He's still out cold."

"Er, thanks, Hermione," Draco said uncertainly. She looked at him in shock before she nodded and headed away from the hospital wing. Draco hesitated before he pushed the door open and headed in the silent hospital ward. Draco headed over toward Harry's still form resting in the bed. Draco took a seat slowly, his eyes focused on Harry's bruised face. He took Harry's limp hand in his own, and brushed the hair with his fingers.

Draco wasn't sure how long he sat there, holding Harry's hand, but from the heaviness of his own head, he knew it had been a while. Sighing, Draco stood and stretched his neck, his muscle taut from sitting so long in the same position. He leaned over Harry, touching Harry's face with his fingers. Draco didn't say anything. He leaned over, pressing his lips to Harry's before straightening up. Draco pulled out a package from under his cloak and left it on the table side, just underneath Harry's glasses.

Harry came to in the middle of the next day. He was a little disoriented, and a little groggy, but otherwise fine. Bryan threw his arms around the boy, careful of the boy's battered head. Harry laughed as Bryan played concerned boyfriend over him. They were thrilled when Harry was finally allowed to leave the hospital wing.

"What is this?" Bryan asked as Harry changed back into his school robes and out of the hospital gown. Harry glanced over at the package.

"I don't know. It kind of just showed up," Harry said. "It was there when I woke up." Harry took it from Bryan and opened it.

"Hey, a jacket," Bryan said grinning at Harry. "Someone got you something that you could really use over say, a pound of chocolate."

"Yeah," Harry said.

"Who's it from?" Bryan asked as Harry pulled it on slowly.

"It doesn't say," Harry said quietly as he looked at the writing on the paper. "It just says- I thought that you could use this since you burned your other one. Well, that was nice."

"Yeah, very nice," Bryan said. "It looks good on you, and a bit pricy. Draco?"

"Huh?" Harry asked.

"Do you think it was from Draco?" Bryan asked. Harry looked at it.

"I don't know," Harry said shrugging. He waited a minute. "Do you want to go celebrate my win in the room of requirement?"

"I thought you'd never ask," Bryan said grinning slightly.

"What's wrong?" Harry asked. Bryan shook his head.

"It's nothing," Bryan said quickly.

"Is it the jacket?" Harry asked. Bryan shook his head.

"No, its fine," Bryan said. He leaned forward and kissed Harry. "Now how about we get up to that room and spend some celebration time together."

The two boys headed straight there to the room of requirement. They barely had the door closed behind them before Harry was stripping off his shirt, wrapping his arms around Bryan's neck. They tumbled backwards, caught by a magically appearing bed. Bryan laughed as Harry unfastened the buttons on Bryan's shirt.

"We should probably talk," Bryan said as Harry lowered his mouth to Bryan's neck.

"Talk later," Harry grunted as he splayed kisses all over the other boy.

"You have a head injury," Bryan said. Harry laughed.

"I got hit," Harry said. "I've suffered worse."

Bryan laughed as his mouth meet Harry's mouth. The two boys struggled a bit, laughing and kissing, Bryan tickling Harry for a moment. Harry pinned the other boy's wrists to the bed, grinning as he shifted to straddle the boy. Bryan laughed as Harry played the dominant male in their game.

"I can still take you," Bryan warned as he flipped Harry gently on to the bed. Harry looked up at Bryan in surprise, a smile spreading over his mouth. Harry loved it. Bryan kissed Harry roughly, his teeth nibbling Harry's lip. Harry jerked Bryan's shirt the rest of the way off and pulled the boy hard against him. Harry felt his breath coming in these quick breaths, sighs and moans escaping them both as they kissed and caressed.

Harry made short work of their pants, much to Bryan's surprise. They deepened their kisses, hands gripping and grabbing onto each other. They pulled each other closer, hanging on to dear life as they shifted and moved under and above each other.

"I want you," Harry breathed as he pressed his hand firmly between their tightly sandwiched bodies.

Bryan stopped Harry as he began to remove the one last garment of clothing between them. Harry frowned, laying in Bryan's arms clad in only their boxer shorts. Bryan held Harry's wrist and looked at him hesitantly.

"I know you want to do this, so what's wrong?" Harry asked as he bit his lip in thought.

"I do, but I have WIV, Harry," Bryan said quietly. "That's why we can't go any further."

"Wait, what? What is WIV?" Harry asked confused.

"Wizarding Immunodeficiency Virus," Bryan said. "A very deadly disease. I actually caught it as a patient at St. Mungo's when I was twelve. It's passed through blood and body fluids. It kills super quick, five years in fact. I'm living on borrowed time."

"Oh," Harry said slowly.

"I got it from blood. It was an accident, really," Bryan said quietly. "I was scared to even kiss anyone for the longest time, but then I was assured that kissing was perfectly safe."

"Why are you telling me now?" Harry asked.

"Because, you have a right to know that it's not you," Bryan said quietly. "You also had the right to know why I am breaking up with you. That is the real reason I agreed to come up here tonight."

"You're breaking up with me?" Harry asked angrily. "Why?"

"I'm not coming back for next term," Bryan said softly. "I found out a few days ago: my levels are all out of whack, the medications aren't working, and my body is slowly failing me. The end is approaching and my family wants me home."

"No, I won't believe it. People our age don't die," Harry said through angry tears. Bryan laughed as he wiped his own face free of the tears.

"We both know that's not true," Bryan said. Harry felt tears spill unimpeded down his face.

"It's not fair," Harry said. Bryan laughed and sobbed at the same time, shaking his head.

"No, it's not," Bryan said.

"How long? How long do they give you?" Harry asked reluctantly. Bryan wiped his eyes with his hand again.

"They say I might make it to Christmas," Bryan said.

"Can I come home for Christmas with you?" Harry asked. Bryan felt new tears forming and spilling down his cheek.

"I don't want you to see me so sick," Bryan said. Harry wrapped his arms around him, ignoring the soggy tears that drenched their skin.

"I love you, Bryan. I want to be there," Harry said. "Sick or not."

"You hardly know me," Bryan countered.

"I know you enough," Harry insisted. "I want to be with you until the very end."


	15. The Hardest Christmas Ever

**A/N:** I promise that this will probably be the last depressing chapter. I had to kill off Bryan (as you all knew) to get Harry and Draco back together. I hope all of my American readers are not being subjected to the Super Bowl like I am (music through headphones can only mask the cheers of the boys so much). Next chapter should be happier and more sexiful! LOL.

**Disc.:** I own plot and errors, that's all.

**The Hardest Christmas Ever**

Harry sat in the great hall several days before the start of the new term. He was tired and weary, drained emotionally and physically. All of his friends were still gone for what remained of the Christmas holiday, and Harry was actually thankful for that. He really didn't want to talk to them about Bryan. He had penned Hermione a quick note to tell her about it, but it had been brief. He really just didn't want to talk about anything.

Harry focused on his empty plate, not really hungry for anything. He just stared at the plate, wondering if all of life's hurts would ever leave him be. Harry brushed his hair out of his face and glanced at the food choice before him. Harry reached for some applesauce, scooping it on his plate. Harry slowly spooned it in his mouth, thinking it really wasn't comfort food but still there was something comforting to the whole texture of the food.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Draco asked quietly as he took a seat next to Harry at the Gryffindor table. Harry looked at him in surprise.

"I thought that you went home for Christmas like everyone else?" Harry asked. "Actually, I know you went home. I saw you on the train. What are you doing here?"

"I did," Draco said quietly. "I just got in. I heard about Bryan. I'm sorry."

"I don't want to talk about it," Harry said quietly as he shook his head. Draco touched his shoulder.

"Then how about a walk," Draco suggested. He looked at the meager food on Harry's plate. "You aren't exactly eating a lot of healthy foods there."

"I just want to sleep," Harry confessed as he stood. The two of them walked out the great hall. Draco nodded and led Harry to the room of requirement since neither could cross the barrier into each other's common room.

The room of requirement looked like any other common room with large, oversized chairs and roaring fires in the many fireplaces. Harry took a seat in one chair, Draco in another. They sat in silence for a long time while revealing in each other's presence.

"How did you find out about Bryan?" Harry asked quietly as he watched the fire.

"Your friend, Hermione, sent me an owl," Draco said. Harry looked at him in surprise.

"Hermione?" Harry asked. Draco nodded.

"She thought that you could really use my friendship right now," Draco said. Harry nodded silently and focused on the flames of fire once more. Draco waited. He could wait all day if needed.

"Thank you," Harry said quietly. "Really, thank you."

"I don't mind," Draco said nodding. "I was bored at home and while I wished it was under different terms, I am glad that you and I are getting to spend time together."

"I didn't realize that it would be so hard," Harry said quietly as he looked at the fire intently. He glanced at Draco momentarily before looking back at the fire. "I thought I was doing the noble thing and offering to be with him until the very end, but I think I might have made things worse."

"What happened?" Draco asked. Harry shook his head and didn't say anything.

_Harry and Bryan had agreed on the train that since it made Bryan's family uncomfortable, Harry was there as Bryan's best friend and not his boyfriend. Harry, who had swore he'd never hide his sexuality again, was in hiding. If the situation had been different, had it been anyone else, Harry would have never agreed. Harry was trying to make it as easy as possible on Bryan who was beginning to look a bit run down._

_"You know, you don't have to do this, Harry," Bryan said quickly as the two stepped off the train. "Wouldn't you rather go home with Hermione and Ron for Christmas Holiday?"_

_"No," Harry promised as they hailed a cab. "I can think of no place that I would rather be than at your side with you."_

_Harry was welcomed by Bryan's aunt and uncle, the two more understanding and forgiving than the grandparents Bryan had lived with previously. The two boys shared a single bedroom, each given a cozy twin sized bed. Harry couldn't have been happier, though he knew that this would be a sad time very soon._

_The first few days, Bryan seemed fine. He seemed to really thrive on his family love and Harry's attention. Harry tried to be the best friend the boys claimed Harry to be. It was quick, though, the change between Bryan as a healthy young man and Bryan as a dying young man. It became hard for Bryan to even leave his bed for very long. When that happened, Harry stayed by his bedside playing muggle board games and just being there for Bryan when he needed him._

_It was Christmas Eve, fresh snow pouring from the sky in copious amounts. Harry had opened the curtains of the bedroom wide so Bryan could watch the snow falling. He wasn't able to talk much, the raspy breaths of death consuming him slowly. Harry stayed with him that night, all night, awake and watchful of his boy friend. Harry knew that the end was closing in quicker than he had ever thought possible._

_"You have been the greatest boyfriend ever, Bryan," Harry whispered as he held onto Bryan's hand, hoping that by holding onto his hand it would keep Bryan holding on for more time._

_"You've… been… pretty… awesome…" Bryan struggled as Harry wiped a tear away from Bryan's cheek._

_"Are you scared?" Harry asked quietly. Bryan slowly nodded._

_"You?" Bryan breathed._

_"Yeah, I'm terrified. I can't imagine being me without you," Harry said as he continued to grip Bryan's hand. Bryan forced a smile._

_"Draco," Bryan said softly._

_"I don't want to think about him right now," Harry said shaking his head. "I only want to sit here and think about you."_

_"Sappy… bastard…" Bryan said. Harry laughed and nodded._

_"You've made me a sappy girl," Harry told him. "I used to be a manly Quidditch player and you've turned me into a sappy girl fawning over her ill boyfriend."_

_"Love…" Bryan breathed. _

_"I know," Harry said nodding solemnly. "I love you too."_

_They didn't talk much after that. Harry fought his tears, stayed upbeat and positive for Bryan. The Healer came in around eleven to say that Bryan was slipping away, and that it was only a matter of time. Harry didn't care what people thought about him or Bryan at that point. Harry climbed into bed with Bryan, Harry wrapping his arms around the dying boy._

_"Bryan, it's ok," Harry said softly as he brushed the boy's hair gently with his hand. Bryan's head was resting against head. Harry kissed his lips gently and rested the other boy's head on his heart. "You hear that? That's my heart beating, and I promise you again I will be ok after you are gone. You don't need to hang on any longer. Just do me a favor Bryan. Please say hello to my mum and dad."_

_"Ok," Bryan whispered so faintly that Harry nearly missed it._

_Bryan died just minutes after midnight on Christmas Day. Harry felt the Bryan take one last deep breath, Harry had been counting them for hours. One deep breath, but as Harry listened, the exhale never came. Bryan had passed away silently, the breath escaping slowly and silently in the way it did in death. Harry placed his hand on Bryan's heart, his finger spread across the other boy's chest but there wasn't the rhythmic beat of a loving heart. Just stillness and silence where Bryan's heart once beat, causing Harry to feel as if his heart was slowly, painfully being ripped into two._

_Harry stayed on at Bryan's house for the funeral, his family grateful that Bryan had such a good best friend there for him in the final hours of life. Harry still hadn't cried. Bryan's aunt threw her arms around Harry, her tears spilling freely as she thanked Harry for being there for Bryan. It was Bryan's uncle who was ill about the obvious closeness of Harry and Bryan._

_"You're just some faggot that was fucking around with my sinful nephew," Bryan's uncle swore. "Your type disgusts me and he got what each of you nasty fuckers deserve."_

_The man, who had previously been so nice to Harry, had his lips loosened by grief and alcohol. The man was obviously hurting, but Harry wasn't about to let the man speak about Bryan that way, even if Bryan would have been understanding about the man's reaction. Harry tried to ignore the ignorant fool, but about the third time Bryan's uncle cursed and yelled obscenities at Harry, Harry punched Bryan's uncle in the face._

_Harry had felt bad about it immediately, but the damage was done. Harry headed back to Bryan's house long enough to get his luggage before Harry left the muggle life Bryan had lived before and after Harry and he were together. Harry had wandered around for a few days before returning to Hogwarts in a stat of grief. It was that grief that Draco had intruded upon. Draco._

Harry looked up from the fire to see the blond boy still sitting there across from him in the room of requirement. Harry didn't know how long he had been spacing out, but he had a feeling that it had been a while. Harry looked at him with almost anger.

"I blame you," Harry said quietly. "I wouldn't be hurting this bad if you had never hooked Bryan and me up."

"I know," Draco said quietly. "I didn't know that he was sick. I wouldn't have if I had known."

"I loved him," Harry said bitterly. "He loved me back. He wasn't scared to be with me. He wasn't afraid to show that he loved me."

"He was a really good guy," Draco agreed.

"You didn't fucking even know him," Harry snapped angrily. Draco brought his fingers together slowly, thoughtfully.

"No, not like you did," Draco said quietly.

"I would give anything to have been able to make him better," Harry said quietly after a minute. Draco nodded slowly as he moved to sit next to Harry.

"I am sure he knew that, Harry. I am positive he did," Draco said. Harry continued to look at the fire.

"It's just not fair," Harry gasped as he slowly lost control. "It's not fair."

Draco didn't reply. He put his arms around Harry. Draco knew he'd not be able to replace Bryan, whom Harry obviously cared a lot about, but Draco could at least be supportive. Draco half expected Harry to push him away, hell it would have been what Draco would have done, but Harry threw himself deeper into Draco's arms. Draco found himself slightly rocking the sobbing boy, and though Draco could have cared less that Bryan had died, he was moved by how deeply Harry had cared.

"I'm not Bryan, and I'm not all out, but I want you to know that if you ever need anything, even if it's just to talk, I will be here for you," Draco promised Harry. "I really do care a lot about you, and I hate to see you hurting like this."

"I just don't know what I'm going to do," Harry said after a while as he slowly moved out of Draco's arms. "I mean I've never had anyone die that I was THAT close to. I was too young when my parents died to have been aware. I loved him more than life itself. He and I were so close."

"How close?" Draco asked slowly. Harry looked over at him.

"Not as close as you have been to me," Harry assured quickly. "It was more of an emotional closeness. We never had sex."

"Harry, I know right now it feels like you're going to always be this sad and angry, but I promise you that you won't," Draco said quietly. "I am here and I want you to know it. I mean I know we've not exactly been the best of friends over the years and I know I've been a bit of a prick, but you need to know that I really do care about you a lot more than you know."

"I know," Harry said dully as he stood and started to walk away. He turned and looked at Draco with tears in his eyes. "I just don't care anymore."


	16. True

**A/N:** Thank you to all who have read and reviewed. I promise that the time for tears have passed, and today is a new day. Yeah. I don't have much to add… so… read and review!

**Disc.:** I created the plot and errors, the rest I did not.

**True**

Draco watched Harry enter the great hall for breakfast, curious to see how well the boy seemed to be put together. His hair was still messy, but Harry's hair was always messy. Draco saw how Harry seemed to carry himself taller, his hands shoved into the pockets of his jacket as he headed to the Gryffindor table. Hermione cried out, throwing her arms around him sobbing. Harry looked a little uncomfortable but patted her back. He said something, but Draco couldn't hear him from where he sat.

It was odd, watching Harry from a far. He had spent the last couple of days with Harry as a friend and confidant while Harry bounced from sadness to anger and everything in between. Draco hoped that being there for Harry helped, even if a little bit, heal from the pain that Harry had been through. Draco watched as Harry sat down, talking quietly among his friends and eating breakfast.

"So, did you talk to Potter yet?" Blaise asked. Draco nodded.

"We talked," Draco said.

"Did you talk-talk, or did you talk?" Blaise asked. Draco looked at the other boy amused.

"We didn't talk like that," Draco said shaking his head. Draco began cutting his breakfast ham with a knife and fork, his mannerism prim and proper. "I was just there for him when he needed me, you know, like you were there for me when my dad died."

"Just like it?" Blaise asked as he raised an eyebrow.

"No, maybe not," Draco said shaking his head. "I was just a friend."

"Can you live with that? Can you live with just being friends with him?" Blaise asked innocently before he shoved some bacon in his mouth. Draco made a face and shook his head.

"You know I can't. Why do you even ask?" Draco asked him. Blaise shrugged.

"I just think that you need to rethink your hesitation, that's all," Blaise said quietly as he sipped his juice. "He's not going to stay off the market forever, and you know how much it bothered you to see him with Taylor."

"He really cared about Bryan Taylor," Draco mumbled as he spread butter on his toast.

"That could have been you," Blaise said. "Except, of course the whole death thing."

"Thanks a lot Blaise," Draco smirked.

On the way to potions, Cho Chang stopped Harry in the hallway. Harry waved Ron and Hermione on, ignoring Blaise and Draco as they walked by them. Cho threw her arms around Harry, embracing him so tightly that he couldn't breathe.

"I know how hard it is to lose a boyfriend," Cho reminded him. "If you ever need anyone to talk, I'm right here."

"Thanks, Cho," Harry said swallowing the lump that had formed in his throat. He pulled free of her death grip and headed into the potions class just moments before the tardy bell. Professor Snape raised an eyebrow at him but didn't say anything.

Draco watched as Harry unbuttoned his sleeves and rolled them carefully up to avoid getting them dirty as they cut particularly messy and vile ingredients for potions. Harry glanced over at Draco as he wiped sweat from his forehead with the back of his hand. He didn't smile or grin, just made eye contact and turned back to his bubbling cauldron.

"Potter, that potion doesn't look fit for Longbottom's consumption," Professor Snape said as he peeked into the bubbling potion. Harry didn't reply, just continued to stir. "Did you hear me, Potter or have you gone dumb with your grief?"

"No, sir, I heard you quite well," Harry said as he dumped the ingredients into the cauldron. He stirred it twice and looked up at Severus Snape expectantly. The man siphoned out some of the potion and fed it to one of the snoozing birds in a cage.

"Either it will kill the bird or it should awaken it from its sleep of death," Professor Snape said as the bird began squawking. Disappointed, Professor Snape opened the window and let the bird fly out the window.

"I suppose it was done well enough," Harry said quietly as he looked at Severus Snape. The man looked at him in a glowering way.

Harry glanced back at Draco and grinned momentarily before focusing back on the front of the classroom. At the end of the class, Harry joined the queue out of the classroom. Harry walked out the class with Ron and Hermione, not giving Draco even the slightest recognition as he passed. Harry waved them on, wanting to get a sip of water from the drinking fountain. He stopped and glanced at Draco and Blaise as they walked by him. Harry stuck his arm out to stop them both.

"Now, I'm going to be safe to drink from here without worry about the fountain attacking me, right?" Harry asked as he kept his arm across Draco's chest and preventing the blond boy from continuing down the hall.

"You'll be ok," Blaise said as he walked around. He grinned at Draco and left the two boys alone in the hallway.

"Good," Harry said as he continued to look at Draco. He hesitated before he dropped his arm and turned his back to Draco. He lowered his mouth to the drinking fountain spigot.

"You looked really good in potions," Draco whispered into Harry's ear, his lower body pressed against Harry's backside.

"Aren't you afraid that someone is going to come by and see you pressing your body against me?" Harry asked as he righted himself, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. He turned and looked at Draco.

"The hall is empty," Draco said shrugging.

"Good to know," Harry said as he turned to walk away. He glanced back at Draco. "Are you coming? We're going to be late for care of magical creatures."

"Yeah, I'm coming," Draco said as he jogged to catch up with Harry. Harry laughed.

"Maybe later," Harry teased.

"You're in a better mood today," Draco said as he quickly squeezed Harry's hand. Harry shrugged.

"It comes and goes," Harry said. Draco grinned.

"I gather that. We should hurry though," Draco said as the two began to increase the pace toward their next class. The snow clung to them as they hurried.

"Thanks, by the way," Harry said as he continued toward the gathering class.

"For what?" Draco asked.

"The jacket. I really would have sent away for one eventually," Harry said. "I like it, thanks."

"No problem," Draco said as they slowed and gathered around crates of magical snow fairies. He looked down at the creature with curiosity.

"Don't turn your back on these," Hagrid said. "They bite."

"Ouch," Harry said as he jerked his hand back. Two pricks of blood were forming on his index finger. "Shit that hurt."

Draco handed him a handkerchief and continued to look at the creatures. The boys stood next to each other unusually close as they observed and recorded what they witnessed. Hermione nudged Ron, nodding at how close they were standing next to each other. Ron made a face but didn't say anything.

"God, so long as he is happy, you know?" Ron finally whispered. "The poor guy deserves to be happy sometime, you know?"

"Yeah, I know," Hermione said grinning at her boyfriend.

Harry realized about half way through class how close Draco was standing to him. He shifted away slightly under the guise of picking up a stick to prod one of the snow fairies. Whether Draco noticed or not, he didn't say anything. He just shifted his notebook and continued to write.

"I'll get you this back once it's clean," Harry mumbled as he lifted the injured appendage.

" Don't worry about it," Draco said quietly as he shook his head. "I'm glad to have helped."

Draco knew Harry was watching him leave, but Draco didn't look back. The two of them were treading on thin ice, the proximity of their bodies when they talked, their body language. The more they fought it, the more evident it became. Even Crabbe and Goyle noticed it, which was to say it must have been so evident. Unless it was pain inducing or food related, the two of them wouldn't recognize anything remotely amiss unless it slapped them in the face.

"Are you sweet on Potter?" Crabbe asked Draco back in the common room. Draco barely glanced up from the board that he and Blaise were playing wizarding chess.

"What?" Draco asked distractedly.

"I asked if you were sweet on Potter," Crabbe replied. Draco glanced up at the boy with disinterest.

"What brought this about?" Draco asked as he returned his attention to the board. He wasn't losing at the moment and he intended to keep it that way.

"I saw the way you and Potter were talking today in Care of Magical Creatures," Crabbe said.

"And?" Draco asked as he made a move, removing yet another of Blaise's pieces from the board. Blaise grinned and made a move.

"And…" Crabbe faltered. He looked at Goyle.

"You just seemed cozy," Goyle offered.

"So?" Draco said as he looked at the two boys, lifting his sleeve. "Would I be any less respected if I was?"

"N-no," Crabbe stuttered. Draco nodded once, letting his sleeve fall over his arm.

"I didn't think so," Draco said as he turned back to the game. He made his move.

"So… is that a yes or a no?" Goyle asked slowly. Draco looked up at his two minions with a sneer plastered on his face.

"Don't you dare ever ask me about my sexuality again, do you hear me?" Draco snapped at them. "I am what I am, which is none of your business."

"So… yes then?" Crabbe asked fearfully. Draco closed his eyes a second, as if mentally taking a breath.

"Yes," Draco said in a calm voice. Without further words, Draco checked Blaise. Blaise shook his head.

"Smooth, man," Blaise said. "You very nearly got me."

"Damn," Draco swore laughing as Blaise again won the game. "How do you manage to… yes, what is it now?" Draco looked up at the two boys who were still standing there. Draco seemed annoyed.

"So… um… do you want us to bring him to you? Make him be with you?" Crabbe asked hesitantly. Draco looked at Blaise, who was laughing.

"No," Draco said shaking his head annoyed. "Go away, will you two? I was winning until you broke my concentration."

"Sure blame the thugs," Blaise laughed.

"What do you want us to do for you?" Crabbe asked. "That Chang girl was getting mighty friendly with Potter. Should we rough her up?"

"What is with you two?" Draco asked shaking his head. "Don't you know? The war is over. Our fathers are dead, and we are free. You don't have to follow me around anymore."

"We know," Goyle said. "We just don't want you to stop being our friend, ok?"

"When was I ever your friend?" Draco asked carelessly. He shook his head. "Of course, we're still friends. Nothing changes who your friends are, even if the person you love does."

Crabbe and Goyle slowly walked away to try and figure out what they should do now that Draco didn't need them as much as he had in the past. Draco shook his head at the two, frowning. He glanced back at Blaise who had a self satisfied look on his face. Draco frowned again.

"What?" Draco asked.

"You know, you just came out," Blaise said. Draco looked confused.

"Huh?" Draco asked. "No, I didn't."

"Yes, you did. You may not have intended to come out, but you did," Blaise said grinning.

"No, I didn't… did I?" Draco asked slowly. Heat rose to his pallid cheeks. He shook his head, closing his eyes. He had told them.

"Maybe they won't say anything," Blaise offered. Draco shot him a skeptical look.

"This is Crabbe and Goyle. They couldn't keep a secret if their life depended on it," Draco said shaking his head.

"Maybe it's not so bad," Blaise said. "Your mother took it well when you told her, and hurting her was the only thing that was holding you back."

"Yeah," Draco said shaking his head again. "She said that she's known probably longer than I knew. She just didn't want to push me."

"So it's perfect," Blaise said excitedly as he stood. He pulled Draco up by the hand. "Go find Potter, tell him how you feel, and take him into the first unoccupied broom cupboard for some fun."

"Potter… I mean Harry… Harry's not himself still," Draco said uncertainly. "He's still grieving."

"Fuck grieving," Blaise said. "You need to help snap him out of it by giving him something monumental to think about."

"You're too kind, but I don't think I'd describe Wee Draco as monumental. I mean, yes I am quite well endowed, but still," Draco laughed. Blaise shook his head.

"You'd better go nab him up before someone else does," Blaise said. "You never know. Chang may turn him straight."

"You're funny," Draco said as he stretched. "Maybe I will go find Harry and tell him how I feel good and proper."


	17. On Top

**A/N:** _Thank you for the reviews. I never thought that I'd get this far into the story. I assumed that I would be terrible at writing this topic and that I'd have to head for the hills. Wow, chapter 17. Neat._

**Disc.:** _I create the plot, I own the errors, omissions, and terrible grammar. The rest is not mine, only borrowed._

**On Top**

Draco paced outside of the Gryffindor's portrait of the fat lady, annoyed that the cow wouldn't let him in. He couldn't blame her, it was her job to keep non Gryffindor students out of the Gryffindor tower, but still it was annoying. He paced back and forth, sneering at the woman with as much hatred and anger as he could muster when he felt so much excitement and energy.

"Draco?" Harry asked frowning as he, Ron, and Hermione came up to the portrait hole. Draco looked up, almost excited to see him. Draco regained his composure.

"I wanted to talk to you," Draco said calmly. Harry glanced at his two friends and handed them his bag. Hermione took it and pulled Ron through the portrait hole by the sleeve. Harry looked at Draco.

"So?" Harry said.

"Let's go somewhere we can sit and talk," Draco suggested. Harry nodded, following Draco down the hall ways. He kept his hands deep in his pockets. Draco took him into the nearest classroom that wasn't currently being used.

"So?" Harry asked finally as Draco closed the door behind him.

"I wanted to tell you," Draco said. He took a deep breath. "I'm out."

"Of what?" Harry asked stupidly, not understanding what Draco was talking about. He glanced around the dusty room, running his finger along one of the desks.

"The closet, Harry," Draco insisted. He was standing fairly close to Harry. "I'm not hiding it anymore."

"Well," Harry said quietly. "I'm happy for you."

"You're happy for me?" Draco said slowly. He looked at Harry sourly. "You're happy for me?"

"Yeah," Harry grunted. "Would you rather me not be happy?"

"Look, Harry," Draco said taking Harry's hand. He waited until Harry made eye contact. "I don't want to take Bryan's place."

"As if," Harry scoffed as he looked away. Draco knew that Harry was still mourning, but Draco also knew that at their young age, it was far too soon for Harry to lock his heart away.

Draco pulled Harry into his arms, his mouth meeting Harry's in what would never be a sweet or tender kiss. Draco crushed Harry's mouth under his own, pinning him against the door. Harry nearly whimpered, his breathing matching Draco's. Draco made short work of the buttons on Harry's shirt.

"Wait," Harry cried out as Draco's tongue caressed the side of his neck.

"Mmm?" Draco moaned as his hand pressed against the increasing bulge in Harry's pants. He smiled and lowered his mouth slightly on Harry, making a trail from his chin and neck down his chest.

"What does this…" Harry murmured. Draco shook his head.

"No talking right now," Draco growled as he allowed Harry to take the shirt from his back. "Not right now."

"Ok," Harry said.

Draco and Harry didn't waste time being tender or sweet as they pulled off each other clothes. Harry could feel Draco's mouth running along length of his body. It had been a while since the last time he had been with Draco, and aside from some kissing and heavy touching, he and Bryan hadn't done much. Harry was getting a little bored with playing alone, so Draco kissing him as he was doing was pure ecstasy.

"I want to be on top," Harry said hesitantly. "I want to try it."

"Ok," Draco said quietly. "I've never been on the bottom before, so… be gentle."

"It's me," Harry breathed as pressed himself against Draco, the boy standing chest to chest. Draco pressed his thigh against Harry firmly, causing Harry to have a sharp intake of breath. A pleased smile crossed Draco's face.

"I know," Draco said as he turned his back to Harry. He pressed his palms against the dusty desk surface. Harry moved against him, kissing the back of Draco's neck. Harry let his hands move from Draco's sides to his abdomen.

"I'll be as gentle as I can be," Harry whispered in Draco's ear.

Harry had been inside a few girls, a very few girls, but none had been as tight as Draco felt. Harry felt the tightest sensation in his stomach, a desire pent up behind his navel. He slid arm under Draco's arm, across Draco's chest, and Harry rested his hand on Draco's shoulder. Harry was slow in his movements, which was like a pleasurable torture for him.

"It feels good," Draco breathed as Harry moved from behind him.

"Yes, oh…" Harry murmured. "Uh, um… I think I am getting close."

"I bet," Draco grunted. "You can speed up a bit if you want."

"No," Harry breathed. "This feels so good."

Harry moaned as he felt himself explode deep within Draco. Harry held the other boy tight, not wanting to release him. Harry pressed his face against Draco's bare back. He remained there for as long as he could, he was struggling to calm his breathing. Harry pulled free of Draco, his hand on Draco's cheek.

"That was definitely different," Draco murmured, smirking. Harry kissed him.

"Yes, it was," Harry said between kisses. "No, what shall I do to have you get to yours?"

"Surprise me," Draco breathed as Harry's pressed his kisses on Draco's chest and abdomen. Draco sucked in a sharp breath as Harry kneeled down further and deepened his kiss. Draco looked down at Harry's beautifully messy hair. Harry mumbled something, his words lost with his mouth full but the meaning was clear.

"It's good," Draco whimpered. "It's very… oh…" Instinctively Draco slid his hands into Harry's hair, clinging to him. Draco grunted and whimpered as Harry increased his motions. He jerked a bit, Harry's hands grabbing Draco's backside to keep the other boy from pulling away.

"I am…" Draco gasped. Harry nodded slightly, understanding. Draco's fingers clenched Harry's hair firmly. Draco cried out, his head tilted back and his face screwed up in what probably was ecstasy. Draco was panting as Harry stood. "I think there's a sink over there."

"No, I'm good," Harry said scrunching up his face.

"Did you swallow?" Draco asked amused.

"Yeah," Harry said simply. Draco pressed his mouth to Harry's mouth. He made a face of great happiness. Harry reached for his clothes, pulling his underwear on before stepping into his trousers.

"Harry," Draco murmured as he too began dressing. "I want to be your boyfriend, and I want for you to be mine."

"You're serious?" Harry asked as he began buttoning his shirt. Draco nodded.

"You're the only one I'd want to be out with, Harry," Draco murmured as a smile blossomed over his face. "I love you."

"Oh, wow," Harry said as Draco pressed against him, their arms wrapped around each other tightly. "I do want to be your boyfriend…"

"But?" Draco asked frowning.

"I don't always want to be a bottom," Harry said grinning.

"There can't be two tops," Draco said as Harry breached Draco's still open trousers.

"Well, I don't know what to tell you," Harry said as he gripped the other boy carefully, slightly caressing him.

"Perhaps… a compromise?" Draco moaned as Harry's tongue caressed the hollow of the boy's neck. "We take… turns?"

"Mmm," Harry murmured as his mouth met Draco's again. "I can live with that."


End file.
